Making His Own Life
by Mlizhobie
Summary: KINDA ABANDONED - SORRY! This is a sequel to the story Its My Life. See how life is going in the House & Wilson household now with 4 children. There's a personal note from me labeled as Ch11... plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 1

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: This starts about a year and a half after Immy & Isaac were born.

It was about a year and a half after Lorelai had come back from her maternity leave with the twins. There had been rumors around the office that Lore would be getting a promotion to the director's position since he was retiring. The man had been with the organization for almost 20 years and had taken Lorelai under his wing, training her to eventually take his place.

He had been a mentor for Lorelai, explaining to her how to still show she cared about the families that came to their organization, but also keep herself detached so she wouldn't be destroyed every time a client passed away. When Lore first started at the organization and got her first client she immediately took the child into her heart and was completely devastated when the little girl's cancer finally took her life. Lorelai had almost left her job, but the director pulled her into his office and let her cry, scream, and whatever else she needed to do so she could move past the child's death.

Over the years other case workers had come and gone, but Lorelai was always the man's favorite. She had a way of inspiring hope in the families, but not making it false. Then when Lore had married James, her boss thought it was both funny and ironic that someone who worked at 'Make-A-Wish' would fall in love and marry an oncologist.

About a month before his last day, the director called Lore into his office. The serious, almost grim look on his face concerned Lore a great deal. She closed the door behind herself as she entered the room and sat down in front of her boss's desk saying, "Patrick, are you alright? You look like something serious has just happened." The man stared at his desk a bit longer and shuffled the file on his desk. It was a file from the main offices and it contained the news he had been scared to receive.

When he finally looked up Patrick said, "Lorelai, I don't know how to tell you this, so I just need to do it. You aren't getting this job. I gave you every vote of confidence and anytime this office was brought up I threw your name out there. The directing board of 'Make-A-Wish' just doesn't share my feelings about you and I am so sorry. They want to bring someone from Chicago, her name is Andrea Walker. She'll be here next week to shadow me until my last day." He was quiet for a few seconds studying Lore's face and after reading the obvious disappointment he said, "Lore, you have no idea how upset I am about this. I _know_ you are ready to handle this and that you deserve it, but they are overriding me and there is nothing I can do."

Lorelai took a deep breath to control her raging emotions. She was angry, hurt, and most of all disappointed; but she didn't know how she could change anything. Looking up at her boss, Lore smiled slightly and said, "Thank you Patrick, for everything you have tried to do. But if they don't think I'm ready then that is fine. Do I at least get to stay or do they want me to leave?" Patrick quickly said, "Of course you still have a job Lorelai. They think you are fantastic at what you do."

That night Lore was in the shower and finally let her emotions take over. She had done her best holding everything in for the rest of the afternoon and all through the evening. But after she, James, & Greg had gotten all the kids to bed and she had some time to herself; Lorelai broke down. She stood perfectly still under the showerhead just letting the hot water cascade onto her while she cried.

James walked into the bedroom and heard the shower running in the joint bathroom, but when he went into the bathroom he heard something else. Rushing over to the shower, James pulled back the curtain and said, "Lore, kid, what happened? Are you hurt?" Lorelai shook her head as she reached down and turned off the water. Taking James's hand as she stepped out of the shower Lore finally said, "No, I'm fine." James didn't release Lore's arm even though she was safely out of the shower. He looked at her intently and said, "You aren't _fine_, talk to me Lorelai."

Lore pulled her arm from James's grip and grabbed the towel off the counter before saying, "Ok you're right. I'm not fine, but let me get dressed before we start with the interrogation alright?" James glared at her for the comment but agreed and went to sit on their bed. Lore dried and dressed in her pajamas slowly, trying to stall having to talk about what had happened that day at work. She didn't think she was ready to actually say that she had been passed over for the job she was being trained specifically for.

After almost 15 minutes James got up and went back to the bathroom door. He leaned against the frame and said, "I know you are stalling, because it doesn't take you this long to put your clothes on Lore." Lorelai looked up and met James's eyes in the mirror and quickly looked back away. She put the towel into the laundry basket and turned back to James, still not meeting his face. James reached up and took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him before saying, "Lorelai, tell me what's going on."

She swallowed loudly and said, "I shouldn't let this get me so upset. It happens everyday to tons of people, why am I so disappointed about it?" James didn't know what she was talking about and furrowed his brow before asking, "What happened?" Lore smiled bitterly and said, "I'm being passed over for Patrick's job. They are bringing in someone from Chicago to be our new director. I guess I'm just too good at what I do to move jobs." James sighed sadly and said, "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to this and Patrick wanted you to have it so badly. You have every right to be upset about this – it may happen to people everyday, but not you."

Lorelai shrugged and tried very hard to not cry, she had been looking forward to getting the promotion for so long and the rug was ripped out from underneath her. James could read all the emotions rolling through Lore's eyes and wished he had something to say that could offer his wife comfort. But he was already the head of his department, had been for years, so he didn't know what to say without sounding like an ass, other than, "Lore, you said it yourself. You're very good at your job and finding someone who does that job as well as you do would be more difficult that finding someone who just sits in the office and is in charge." Lore laid her head against James's chest as she said, "Thanks old man."

The next few days at work Lore didn't have to worry about seeing this woman who was taking her place. She wouldn't be arriving until Monday, so Lore made the best of the time she had left. On Friday she & Riley even took Patrick out for lunch, he laughed and said, "So you two are just doing this to suck up one last time?" Lorelai grinned and said, "Yeah never hurts to suck up til the last possible moment." Patrick winked at her and said, "Well I can live with that. Besides I did want to have time to say goodbye to my two favorite people in the office privately without my replacement following us around. That would be awkward!"

The following Monday at work the day started as every other week; with the staff meeting. Patrick was sitting in his normal spot, the counter just outside his office, but today there was a woman who looked about Lore's age standing off to Patrick's right side. Riley & Lorelai quietly speculated about the woman and giggled about the absurd things they came up with. Their giggling was quickly quieted when they heard Patrick say, "Morning everyone, hope you all had good weekends. As you should all know by now, my replacement has arrived and will be shadowing me for these last few weeks. So everyone please welcome Andrea Walker."

The crowd of workers broke out into a quiet applause as Andrea took a few steps toward everyone. She smiled politely and said, "Thank you everyone, and please bear with me until I get the hang of things around here. I do hope that I can have the same type of relationship with you that Patrick has told me about. I look forward to meeting each of you and getting to know you. Oh and please call me Andy, Andrea always sounded too formal for me." Lorelai did her best not to roll her eyes and scoff at the woman's comment, but Riley nudged her and said, "Yeah I feel the same way. You should have had that job Lore." Lore took a side-long glance back up at her new boss and sighed deeply before saying, "Yeah I know, but I don't and we can't change that now. So we have to play nice with _Andy_."

As the day wore on and the 'welcome party' died down Lore went back to her office and looked through some paperwork. No one was really expecting anything to get done today and spent the whole time socializing out in the common area. About 3:30 Lore was startled out of her work by Nina running across the room and jumping onto her lap. Looking up she saw James & Jay walking into her office. Jay was holding Immy's hand as she walked into the office and James was carrying the dozing Isaac. James sat on the couch against the wall and settled Isaac against his chest. He then looked up and said, "Hey kid, thought I'd take off early and bring the kids down to see you."

Lore smiled widely as she hugged Nina and said, "Thank you! I needed a surprise today." Nina returned her mother's hug and said, "Momma, I made you a pitcher today! It has trees and cwouds and even Attcus." Lorelai's eyes went wide as she said, "Really a picture of trees, clouds and Atticus all for me? Thank you baby girl." Each word that Nina had mispronounced Lore said especially slow and clear so Nina could hear how it sounded correctly. She & James were trying to work on her words, so Nina would eventually speak clearly. Even though Nina was now in preschool her language skills were still a bit behind. Nina nodded proudly and said, "Yup, it's out in the jeep in my bag. I show you yater."

Nina then started rummaging through her mother's desk drawers looking for the crayons & paper stored just for her. Lorelai smiled when she realized what Nina was doing and pulled open the bottom drawer on the right side where she kept the supplies for her children. Nina grinned, kissed her mother's face and jumped down. Grabbing a handful of paper and the box of crayons Nina rushed over to the counter on the far side of the room and started drawing. Jay was now lying in the middle of the floor playing with Immy.

James again shifted Isaac and looked up at Lore before saying, "So how do you like the new director?" Lore rolled her eyes and said, "She's alright. But she wants us to call her Andy, not Andrea. Riley thinks that she's a lesbian." James wasn't expecting that and laughed loudly, startling Isaac and waking him. As James got Isaac settled again he couldn't stop giggling, but then he said, "Why does her wanting to be called Andy suddenly make her a lesbian? You have to have another reason."

Seeing that James was too busy laughing at her comment than to get Isaac to stop crying, she went over and sat beside James and took the tired toddler from his arms. When Isaac saw that it was Momma holding him he instantly calmed and fell back asleep. She then half turned to James and said, "Yeah we do, she's a bit older than me and hasn't ever been married. Seems really masculine and outspoken…" Raising an eyebrow at the absurdity of what Lore's reasons were James stopped her and said, "Wait just because she is in her 40s and not married, kind of masculine all of this makes her a lesbian! Let me apply this to someone else; Greg is in his late 50s, oddly obsessed with his shoes and music, and never been married – so does this mean he is gay?"

Lore hadn't thought about that, but according to her reasons it could be seen that Greg could be gay. But knowing that the man was far from being gay, Lore laughed and said, "Well no, but he is an ass. I'm the only woman who will put up with his crap for any amount of time, even Stacy grew tired of him." Lore looked up and spotted Nina glaring at her. She started to say something, but Nina quickly said, "MOMMA! You said bad word and bein mean to Uncle Greg! Daddy wash Momma's mouth out wif soap." James grinned and looked back over at Lore before saying, "Finally she catches someone besides me! Thank you Nina, I think I will have to wash Momma's mouth for saying bad words and being mean to Uncle Greg like that."

On the floor Jay laughed and said, "Momma I'm so telling Uncle Greg that you called him that." Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "You don't have to, he already knows I think that." The family then sat in a comfortable silence. James & Lore both even started to fall asleep. Nina continued drawing her picture of the scene out Lore's office window. Jay & Immy were now sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Lore's desk and sleeping.

A while later Patrick knocked on Lore's door and opened it finding the Wilson family all now sleeping. He started to leave the room, but Lore woke and said, "Oh hey Patrick, sorry guess we all fell asleep. Did you need something?" Patrick shook his head and said, "No, I was just checking where you had gotten to. We aren't going to be doing anything else around here today, so why don't you all head home." Lore stood carefully so she wouldn't wake Isaac and said, "I think we might just do that. Looks like everybody is worn out, last night was a bad night for the twins and they kept everyone awake." Patrick smiled and said, "Well then I want you to head on home. I'll see you in the morning."

**Next chapter: Greg still has feelings for his best friend's wife? How can he get past them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 2

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: Jay is 11, Nina is almost 5, and Immy & Isaac are now 1 & a half.

AN3: Greg still has feelings for his best friend's wife? How can he get past them?

That night as Greg was reading the twins a story he glanced down and saw just how much Isaac looked like his mother. The boy had already fallen asleep and had a small grin on his face. Greg was quiet for a moment and thought about how innocent and perfect his son looked, just like Lorelai. Immy who had only been half asleep woke when she no longer heard her father's voice and sat up slightly before tiredly saying, "Daddy read." Greg looked up and met his daughter's bright blue eyes, seeing that she wasn't far from sleep herself Greg said, "No, you need to lie back down and sleep monkey. I'll stay here until you are asleep, ok?" Immy nodded and laid back against her pillow and Greg knew that she was out before her head was even down.

He waited for a few more minutes to make sure that both his children were sound asleep. He then slowly stood and silently left their room. Out in the hallway Greg heard Lorelai & Nina in the bathroom laughing. It was Nina's bath time and by the sound of everything she was making a mess with the water. He laughed and started downstairs. In the kitchen he found Jay & James sitting at the counter going over Jay's science homework. Jay was having problems with the identifying all the proper species of animals for his project and James was flipping through the book trying to help.

Greg went over and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter watching the Wilson men do homework. Greg carefully studied Jay's face and realized that he looked like a carbon copy of James. His hair had gotten darker in the past year and there was almost no trace of Lorelai in the young man's appearance. But when Jay spoke, that was where you could tell Lorelai was his mother. The evidence that she had raised the boy to have very definite and specific thoughts on things – he also wasn't afraid to voice his opinion on these things. Grinning slightly Greg realized what he actually meant; Jay had a backbone like his mother – not like James. For years James had let people walk all over him and only since James had married (for the 4th time) and become a father did he apparently grow some courage.

Not wanting to disturb Jay's homework, Greg slipped out of the room and headed down to his own room. He sat on the far end of the room where the television had been placed and turned it on. But he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to focus on the show. In his mind he was watching all the kids play and found himself focusing on what each child looked like. Jay just looked like a shorter, younger version of his father. Nina looked just like Lorelai, but had the same color hair as her father and older brother. Immy looked a lot like him, especially his crystal blue eyes. Isaac was the picture of his mother when she was little. His eyes were the same green that electrified Greg every time he looked at Lorelai.

The children were all very intelligent and well spoken. Greg had taught each of them to play the piano, well he was attempting to teach the twins. They both just liked the way it sounded when they banged on the keys. It seemed they had both gotten his hyperactivity gene. Nina was also still learning, but she wasn't even 5 yet so she had a while to go. Jay's musical ability was amazing. He would spend at least an hour every night sitting at the large piano playing soft melodies that often put Nina to sleep as she had her nightly breathing treatments.

Greg finally turned off the TV because he wasn't paying the least bit of attention. He stood and went over to the shelf where he had pictures of all the kids, and grabbed one that made him smile. It was a picture James had taken the weekend they had brought Immy & Isaac home. He & Lorelai were giving the newborns their first bath. They were completely soaked and laughing. Greg remembered that day and laughed – Nina wanted to play in the water and wound up splashing Greg. At first Lore had scolded her, but Greg quickly shut Lore up by splashing her, which led to him being splashed. When James had taken the picture the moment was forever frozen in time.

Now Greg was replacing the picture on the shelf and searching for another of Lorelai. When he picked up one that was of Lore with Nina & Immy he gasped lightly. He had forgotten about this one, it had been taken a few months before at Christmas. They were all dressed in their party dresses before going to Lore's parents club for the family party. Lorelai was wearing a sparkling green dress, Nina had chosen a sparkling red and they had gotten blue for Immy to match her eyes. They all looked absolutely amazing. Their eyes all lit up in the twinkling lights from the room.

Realizing what he was doing Greg looked up quickly and put the picture back down. He was starting to let his imagination run riot about Lorelai again. Most of the time he could control doing this, but when he had looked at Isaac earlier and had seen Lore in the boy's face – his mind started racing and was flooded with images of her. He had to stop doing this; he couldn't keep fantasizing about Lore. She was married to James and there was no way anything would ever happen between them. Lore was the twins' mom – nothing more!

He needed to get out of the house, because staying here would only keep him in the right place to keep doing what he was doing now. Glancing back at the clock he saw that it was just after 8, still early enough to go out for awhile. He grabbed his jacket off the hook beside the door, keys for the bike and headed out. James & Jay were still in the kitchen and when Greg grabbed the door that led into the garage James said, "Where are you going?" Greg half looked back at him and said, "I'm just going out for awhile. Is that alright with you Dad?" James furrowed his brow and said, "House!" Greg fully turned to James and in the same tone as James he said, "Wilson! I'm a big boy now Jimmy, I can take care of myself. You don't need to wait up for me." Greg then turned and was gone.

Jay looked up at his father and saw the anger and impatience in James's eyes. Knowing that James wouldn't be able on concentrate on helping him any longer Jay closed the book and said, "These aren't due til next week anyway Dad. Don't worry about them now." James was quiet for a few seconds and then smiled slightly saying, "Thanks buddy." He then kissed the top of Jay's head, ruffled his hair and said, "Don't stay up too late ok?" Jay nodded and watched as his father left the room and went upstairs. He knew that his dad wasn't happy about Uncle Greg leaving, but he didn't know why.

Upstairs Lore was just leaving Nina's bedroom after having gotten the girl to bed. James met her in the hallway and said, "House just left!" Lorelai turned quickly and said, "What? Where'd he go? Did you two have a fight?" James scoffed, but shook his head before saying, "Why is it always _MY_ fault if Greg leaves? His temper is worse than mine!" Lore then thought for a moment and repeated, "Where'd he go?" James shrugged and said, "No we didn't fight and he didn't say where he was going. He just said that we didn't need to wait up for him."

Greg sat down on a barstool and quickly ordered a beer. As he waited for the bartender to fill his order Greg looked around the smoky bar. He smirked slightly and thought to himself, 'This will definitely get my mind off Lore. She wouldn't be in a place like this!' Spinning back around Greg saw the bartender sit his beer in front of him and say, "That'll be $2.50 man." Greg slapped 2 twenties in the guy's hand and said, "I'm going over to that table in the corner after awhile bring me another one and keep them coming."

An hour and 9 beers later Greg looked up and saw a woman with dazzling green eyes standing in front of his table. She was wearing a tight black tank top that rivaled Cuddy's best low-cut numbers and a skin tight short leather skirt. Greg smiled pervertedly and looked up further than her chest. The slutty smirk on her face only helped to fuel Greg's obvious lust. She slid down beside him and placed her hand between his legs before saying, "You look like you need a friend." He groaned softly when she got closer and closer to his crotch. She only smiled and kept rubbing. Greg finished his latest beer and said, "Why don't we get out of here, I really do need friend, just not here!" The woman giggled and slid out of the seat.

Then as she watched Greg slowly stand she said, "Oooh, that cane is sexy as hell." Greg rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah the cane is sexy. Don't mess with my leg and everything will be fine alright babe?" The woman's smile quickly faded as she heard the seriousness in Greg's voice and she nodded. Greg grabbed her hand and started for the door, only stopping for a second at the bar to say to the bartender, "I'm leaving, keep the change." The bartender then half smiled and nodded to Greg and said, "Thanks man."

When they had exited the bar Greg fished his keys out of his pocket and said, "Don't have a problem with riding on the back of my bike do you?" The smile now returned to the woman's face as she said, "Oh hell no, I love bikes! We can go to my place." Greg climbed onto the bike and said, "Good, just tell me where to go." She also climbed on and gave him the directions to her apartment building.

Pulling into a parking place the woman jumped off the bike and grabbed Greg's arm. She pulled him into a heated kiss and shoved her tongue into Greg's mouth. He moaned slightly as he pulled her closer and cupped her ass. She leaned back slightly and said, "Come on, let's go inside. It will be way more fun in there." Greg nodded and allowed himself to be led inside.

She slammed the door shut and quickly redid all the locks before yanking her shirt up over her head and turning back to Greg. He had already taken his jacket off and dropped it on the floor when she turned and was now removing his t-shirt. Greg grinned when he saw that his mystery woman wasn't wearing a bra and said, "Get over here." When he grabbed her, he instantly started kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts. She had wrapped her arms around him and was now tightly gripping his shoulder blades.

Before long they were both completely naked and headed for the bed in the one room apartment. The woman pushed House down onto the bed and straddled him, but before she did anything else she said, "I don't even know your name." He shrugged and said, "Just call me House, what's yours?" Smiling she tried out his name, "House huh? You can call me Layla." Greg nodded, but didn't speak. He only grabbed Layla's hips and started moving her.

It was over an hour later when House grunted loudly and fell back against the bed. Layla smiled widely and carefully climbed off House. Lying down beside him she said, "You were amazing House." When she didn't say anything else House thought she immediately fell asleep. Greg sighed, rolled over, pulled Layla closer and said, "You were too Lore, night baby," and he was out. Layla opened her eyes and looked up at Greg's sleeping face and quietly asked, "Who is Lore…" knowing that the man was already asleep she was just thinking out loud.

**Next chapter: Greg shows up to work with a hang-over, what will James say?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 3

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: Greg shows up to work with a hang-over, what will James say?

The next morning Greg rolled over and felt someone next to him in bed. Cracking open his eyes he instantly groaned at how bright the sun was and tightly clamped his eyes back closed. He shielded his eyes and slowly reopened his eyes and looked around the room. Searching his mind Greg tried to remember where he was exactly and could only remember sitting in the bar getting loaded. Greg sat up slightly and looked down to the woman sleeping next to him. She looked vaguely familiar and for some reason the name Layla seemed right for her. On some level she looked like Lorelai, but a cheap version of his children's mother. As he watched the woman sleep he tried to remember how he had ended up in her bed, but couldn't.

Greg shifted slightly and realized that he was naked. He again groaned, but this time it was because he knew he must have slept with the woman lying beside him. Greg sat up a bit further and glanced at his watch; seeing that it was 8:30 he gently slipped out of the bed. As he quickly redressed himself Greg decided that he would make a quick stop at his house and grab some clean clothes and then hurry to the hospital. After he got the team working on whatever case they had, he could get a shower. Once he was dressed he looked around the room to make sure he had everything that belonged to him and quietly left the apartment.

James was standing at the nurse's desk in the clinic and felt someone watching him. Glancing up he saw Allison Chase standing about 15 feet from him just watching him. He quickly finished the notation in his patient's chart and closed the folder before looking back up and saying, "You need something Ally?" Allison looked around nervously and said, "Have you seen House? It's almost 9:30 and he hasn't been into his office yet." James sighed, glanced at his watch and said, "No I haven't seen him today. He didn't come home last night." James then started to walk away, but Allison rushed over to him and grabbed his arm saying, "He didn't come home? What if something happened to him?" James looked down to where Ally was holding his arm, pulled free of her grasp and said, "You can call him if you want to, but I am not going to. I need to go now Allison."

Allison stood with her mouth hanging wide open as she watched James walk away. She hadn't heard James talk like this in quite a while; he & Greg had been on good terms for awhile. Heading back up to the diagnostics conference room Allison ran into Eric Foreman who was also waiting for the elevator. She pressed the button to their floor as Eric said, "There you are, I finally found House in the locker room a bit ago. I told him we didn't have a case yet, so he was going to grab a shower and then he'll be up." Allison let out a relieved sigh and said, "Good, I was scared something had happened to him. I ran into Wilson and he said that House didn't come home last night." Eric raised his eyebrows as he turned back to Allison and said, "Didn't come home huh? Bet Wilson was pretty pissed…"

Allison was about to respond when the elevator door opened and in walked Greg. Sensing the instant silence was because of him; Greg looked between Allison & Eric and said, "What?" Allison started to speak up, but Foreman nudged her and shook his head quickly to quiet her. House rolled his eyes and pressed the already marked button for their floor. They all 3 rode the elevator up the remaining floor in an uncomfortable silence. Then as soon as the doors opened House started off the elevator and half turned to see if his ducklings were following, when he saw that they were he said, "Which one of you ran into Wilson?"

After a few silent steps Greg stopped walking and turned to face Foreman & Allison. He eyed them both for a moment before turning fully towards Allison and saying, "What did you tell him and what did he say?" Ally sighed and lowered her eyes to the floor. She knew she had been found out yet again. She then looked back up to her boss and said, "I was just concerned that you weren't here yet and he said you didn't come home last night. I was going to call you when I ran into Foreman and he said he'd found you." House again rolled his eyes and said, "Damn-it, I'm not a child and against all popular belief I can take care of myself now Mom."

House spun around and took off towards Wilson's office. Seeing that the door was closed and the room appeared dark, Greg fumbled in his pockets looking for his keys, but came up empty handed. Cursing loudly Greg turned and went to his own office. Plopping down behind his desk Greg grabbed his thinking ball and threw it hard at the wall.

It was now 10 o'clock and James was signing out of his clinic duty. He had only been down there for an hour and a half, but had to go check in on a patient before surgery. He headed back out to the elevator and back upstairs.

After stopping in and talking to his patient for a few minutes James headed for his office, but saw Robert Chase leaning against the wall outside the door. Walking up to the younger man James half grinned at him and said, "Hey Robert." Chase smiled nervously and said, "Hey James, can I talk to you?" As James pulled his keys out of his pocket and started to unlock his door he said, "Yeah sure, come on in." James then went over to his desk and sat down waiting for Robert to speak. Robert hadn't sat down; he was pacing back and forth across the room nervously. James watched the other doctor walk back and forth in front of his desk for almost a full minute before saying, "Robert… what did you want to talk about?"

Chase paused mid-step, looked over at James and then started pacing again. He took a few more steps before saying, "James, I think Ally wants to have another baby." James didn't know where this was leading, so he said, "Um ok Robert, but I'm not sure what this has to do with me." Robert stopped pacing and leaned against James's desk, sighed and said, "But I don't want anymore kids. I like it being just the 4 of us. Besides Marcus & Kenzie are happy, they don't need anymore siblings. How did you tell Lore that you didn't want anymore kids after Nina?"

James thought for a few seconds, he & Lore hadn't ever had a problem with how many children they wanted. They had had the conversation when Jay was a toddler that they only wanted 2 or 3 children total. Sure, plans had changed to include Immy & Isaac, but they were Greg's kids. Looking back up to meet Robert's inquiring eyes, James said, "You just have to talk to her. Lore & I talked about this when Jay was still little and things did change from our original plan, but we talk about things. Robert, I know how hard it is to talk to your wife… God only knows how well I know that. Wives can be really difficult and complicated sometimes, but since I'm well into my 4th marriage, I think I finally have some experience."

Robert was starting to speak again when James's door opened and in walked Lisa Cuddy. Chase could tell that Lisa needed to talk to James privately, so he quickly said, "Thanks James, I will talk to Ally about it." James nodded slightly and said, "Sure Robert, anytime." After Chase had left the office and closed the door Lisa said, "What the hell is going on with House today? He looks even worse than normal and he is acting very odd." James took a deep breath and sighed loudly before saying, "I don't know what is going on with him. I haven't seen him since 8 last night and like he told me then, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Lisa leaned across James's desk and got right in his face before saying, "James, you are one of the few people who he will listen to. You have to talk to him before something gets out of hand. He hasn't come to work with a hang over in years and as oddly as he is acting right now, I _know_ something is going on!" Before James could say a word his cell began to ring, looking to see who was calling he saw that it was Lorelai. He looked up at his boss and said, "Ok, I'll talk to him after awhile, but I need to take this." Lisa nodded and said, "Alright, thank you," and was gone.

Flipping open his phone James sighed and said, "Hey baby." Lore could hear the frustration in James's voice and said, "Has he shown up yet?" James scrubbed his forehead and said, "Yeah, Lisa & Ally are both freaking out because he has a hang over and he's acting funny, so they want me to go fix him. What the hell am I supposed to say to him?" Lore sighed and said, "I don't know James, I really don't. Why don't we go in and talk to him together when I come to the hospital this afternoon?" James nodded slightly and said, "Yeah that will give us both time to try and come up with something to say. I have to think this out so I don't just yell at him like I want to now."

It was about 1:30 that afternoon when Lore stepped off the elevator and started for James's office. His door was slightly closed, but when she looked through the window Lore could tell he was alone. She stopped and gently knocked before pushing it open, James glanced up from the medical journal he was skimming and smiled widely when he saw Lorelai. He closed the journal and said, "Hey kid, come on in." Lore pushed open the door and went over to James. She kissed him and then leaned against his desk. James studied her face for a minute before Lore said, "I have an angle I'm going to work with Greg, so when we go in just follow my lead." James nodded and they headed for Greg's office.

The team was still without a patient, so James & Lore found Greg hiding out on his balcony. James held the door open for his wife and tried to read his best friend's face while Lorelai walked between them. Greg looked up from studying the concrete and knew instantly that he was in trouble. It was rare when James & Lore ganged up on him like this and he wasn't in trouble. Being unable to stop himself from doing it, Greg threw up his defensive wall and prepared himself for an argument before one word had even been said.

When Lorelai sat up on the wall separating Greg's side from James's she met Greg's eyes and immediately saw he was already guarding himself. She changed her tactic a bit and said, "Greg, I need to talk to you. I don't know exactly what is going on with you, but there is definitely something and it's not good for you acting the way you have around Immy & Isaac. So as their mother I have to find out what it is." James was standing quietly leaning against the wall over by the door leading back inside. He hadn't wanted to use the kids as a way of scaring House clean again, but if it worked then he would keep his mouth shut.

Greg quietly watched Lore speak and when she finished he lowered his eyes back to the floor. He silently cursed himself for not hiding his emotion better from Lorelai. Somehow the woman could read him and could tell when something was bothering him, but thankfully she couldn't read his mind and didn't know what that something was. Without planning it Greg heard himself say, "Don't you dare use my children against me! I'm just as much their parent as you are Lorelai."

James could hear anger filling Greg's voice and quickly got between the other man and his wife. Glaring into Greg's piercing blue eyes James said, "I won't let you speak to her that way, so just settle down. We are concerned about you and want to help you Greg." Greg took a deep breath to try and control this anger he was feeling, he hadn't meant to get so upset and lash out like that. Lorelai had jumped down off the wall, gently pushed James out of the way and sat down beside Greg.

She looked deep into his eyes and calmly said, "I'm not using them against you. I am using them to get through to you. They are one of the few things that shake you to the core, so let us help you. What is going on Greg?" Greg looked up at James quickly and then back to Lore before quietly sighing and saying, "I feel out of place and in the way when I am around you guys now. I've watched you both transform each other into strong, confident spouses and parents. I went from the 3rd wheel, to the 4th and 5th with Jay and then Nina, but now I'm the 7th and I'm just in the way. I don't feel as awkward as it was before the twins, but I don't want to be goofy Uncle Greg or poor lonely Daddy anymore."

When Greg stopped speaking Lore kept watching him and knew that he wasn't telling her everything. There was still something else buried deep in his heart that he wasn't ready to talk about. She was just looking up to ask James to leave them alone when James's pager went off and he said, "I need to go downstairs for awhile, you guys be alright?" Lorelai nodded silently and watched her husband leave. Lore then focused her attention back to Greg and said, "Now tell me what you couldn't say in front of him."

Greg quickly met Lore emerald green eyes and stared at her speechlessly. She somehow knew he was still hiding something. Greg blushed when Lorelai smiled and again said, "Tell me, you know I won't tell Jimmy if you don't want me to." He shut his eyes tightly and swallowed thickly before saying, "Yeah it is more than just feeling awkward. I'm jealous of Jimmy, I know how happy you make him and I can see how miserable he gets when you two fight. I want that Lore." Lorelai blushed slightly and then said, "We need to find you someone don't we? I've never said this before, but I kinda wish I had a sister now." Greg's face lit up into a smile when he said, "I think just one Lorelai is plenty. Besides, I wouldn't want the sister, it's you I want."

**Next chapter: With Greg's admission – what happens next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 4

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: With Greg's admission – what happens next?

Lorelai's jaw dropped and she was left staring at Greg totally speechless. She had no idea that this was how he felt, her husband's best friend, the father of her 2 youngest children had feelings for her. For the first few years of her & James's marriage Lore half thought that Greg might have had a slight crush on her, but now almost 12 years later she knew it was more than a slight crush. Greg's words weren't meant to tease her, these were his real feelings. She could see it in his eyes just how hard it was for him to admit this.

When Lore didn't say anything right away Greg got nervous and quickly tried to fill the silence by saying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ever talk. I need to just become a mute. It would help in a lot of situations, trust me." He then slowly started to stand, only to have Lorelai put her hand on his shoulder and push him back down. She peered into his eyes and firmly said, "You aren't running from me Greg, not anymore. Now that I know what is going on, I can help you. Well I can't fix it, but I will help you find someone who is even better than me. I won't let you hide anymore and you know damn well that you aren't leaving."

Greg leaned back in the chair and studied Lore's face, she meant every word she had said and she knew that it was exactly what he needed to hear. Maybe Lorelai could read his mind, that wasn't really a good thing. Smiling at this thought Greg caught Lorelai watching his expression change and grinned at her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently before saying, "We'll find you somebody Greg, I promise. For right now we aren't going to tell James about this, but we are going to get you some dates." He almost let his wall down totally and responded with no attitude, when the door was pushed open and Allison stuck her head out asking for House to come inside.

Lorelai smiled slightly at Greg and she could tell that he had slipped fully back into House and the moment to talk to Greg was gone. This time she didn't stop him when he stood and followed him inside. She then left the office, because she was totally unable to help in the differential diagnosis brainstorming. Lorelai then went back to James's office and found him on the phone. She sat on the couch on the far side of the room and waited for the call to end.

James half waved at Lore when she entered, but continued to argue with the doctor on the other end of the phone. It was a specialist from New York and he wasn't going to allow James's patient into his study. James did his best to not raise his voice at the other man, but couldn't see what was blocking his application. Then James started to respond to the man's screaming accusation of faking the records, but was left fumbling when the man hung up on him. Pulling the receiver away from his ear, James stared at it oddly for a few seconds before slamming it down and half screaming, "Asshole!"

Lorelai was pulled from her thoughts and had a difficult time stifling her laughter when she saw James's expression. Hearing his wife's laughter James also started laughing and said, "Well he is! I don't fake my patient's records and he is an ass for even suggesting it. Doesn't matter anyway I changed my mind about putting my patient into his study anyway. What did you find out with Greg?" Lore stopped laughing and met James's eyes before seriously saying, "We need to find Greg a wife."

James had just taken a drink from a bottle of water and swallowed it wrong when he heard what Lorelai had said. He started coughing and sputtering as he said, "Find Greg a what? He doesn't want to get married!" Lore calmly waited for James to stop coughing before she said, "Yes he does, he wants what we have and he's lonely." James still couldn't believe what Lorelai was saying, Greg wasn't the marrying type of guy. He thought for a few seconds and then said, "If Greg is lonely he will go get drunk and pay a hooker like he did last night! That doesn't mean he wants a wife Lorelai."

Lore eyed James for a bit and then said, "James he wants more than that! We are going to find him somebody." James rolled his eyes and sighed loudly before saying, "God Lorelai, why? I am not any good at finding the perfect person for anyone. It took 38 years and 3 divorces before you found me! I didn't do anything spectacular." Lorelai scoffed and said, "Oh well thanks that makes my taste look really nice now. You know Greg better than anyone; you know what he likes and what he doesn't. You're his wing-man or a buffer or something – James we have to do this." James again rolled his eyes, but sighed in resignation knowing that Lore wouldn't shut up until he agreed to do this.

By the time they got home that night James & Lorelai had a plan for finding Greg a woman. That Saturday night they were going to take Greg out and not let him get drunk, but make him look good and see what kind of woman was out there. Lore was going to call all the grandmas and see if they wanted to come spend an evening with their grandchildren. Greg's mom hadn't been able to see the twins in over a month and Lore knew the woman wanted to badly. James's parents had come down the previous weekend and took the children out for pizza. Her parents called all the time and Lore's mother usually told the twins stories over the phone. All three women adored the 4 children and if they were allowed to, they would spoil them rotten.

Greg's parents got the kids all kinds of toys and had packed 2 play rooms full of their gifts. Lore's parents also liked buying the children toys, but at Lore's request kept most of their gifts at either their house or the club so the children would have things to do during family visits. James's parents were much more reasonable with their gifts for the kids, they really enjoyed getting them educational things; books, games, puzzles… those types of things. Lore didn't have to wonder why all their sons were incredibly intelligent.

When Lore had called all the grandmas, she found out that James's mom Debra wouldn't be able to come down that weekend because she & Landon already had plans. Lorelai told her it was fine and let her go. Then Lore called her mom and asked what she was doing and if she would want to come up that weekend to watch the kids. Michelle was thrilled at the idea to come visit her four grandchildren. The twins had grown a lot since the last time the Nelsons had seen them, so Michelle couldn't wait. Michelle was the one who ended the call because there was a semi-crisis at the club and she had to handle it.

It took a while for Lore to find Blythe House's cell number, so it was almost a half hour before she got to call. Lorelai was a bit nervous about talking to Greg's mom, she hadn't talked to the woman very often without Greg being present and it freaked her out. When Blythe answered she instantly thought that Greg was being an ass and Lore needed back up, but Lore quickly reassured the older woman, "No, I'm sorry Blythe. I just wanted to ask you something. James & I wanted to take Greg out for dinner on Saturday without the kids and I wanted to know if you might want to come and play with the kids? My mom is going to be here to keep Jay & Nina from killing each other, but she could use an extra set of hands with the twins…" Blythe didn't even let Lore finish her thought, she laughed and jumped in saying, "Lorelai, Jay & Nina are wonderful children and I know better than to believe you when you say things like that. Now if you were talking about the twins I might believe you – Greg was a little terror as a child. I know that your mother will have her hands full with those twins and I can't wait to see how much they have grown. I would also love getting to visit with your mother. Besides John has something to do with his war buddies and I was wondering what I would do on Saturday."

After hanging up with Blythe, Lore ran down to find James and found him in his office. James could tell that she was excited just by how she was practically bouncing. Grinning James said, "So you got takers for Grandma duty?" Lore nodded and said, "Yep, mom and Blythe will both be here. Your parents already had plans, but they were just here last weekend. So where are we going to take Greg?" James thought for a bit, pulled Lorelai down to sit on his lap and then said, "I know a place, it's up town and he really likes it. Just let me take care of the details ok kid?" Lorelai nodded again and kissed James before saying, "Ok old man, but we have to make this fun so he doesn't bail." James laughed and said, "Ok seriously what are you 22 now? Since when do you say stuff like _'bail'_?"

Just as Lore started to smart off Isaac slid to a stop in front of the door and said, "Momma, where Daddy?" Lorelai kissed James again and then stood up saying, "I don't know sweetie, why don't we go look for him?" The little boy nodded and reached for his mother to pick him up. Lore lifted the child and sat him on her hip and turned back to James and said, "I mean it James, it has to be fun or he won't want to go. Daddy likes fun stuff doesn't he Isaac?" Isaac giggled as Lore tickled him and said, "Yup Daddy funny." James had stood up and crossed the room, so he also tickled the squirming boy as he said, "Ok little man, I'll make it fun for your Daddy, but he has to be nice." Isaac continued to squirm as James tickled him even harder and could barely breathe by the time he said, "Unka Jimmy stop, Momma make stop!"

Lorelai playfully slapped James's hands away and said, "Ok boys stop, we need to go find Isaac's missing Daddy. Did you check his room?" Isaac was still giggling and shook his head no before saying, "Nope." Lore then kissed his cheek and said, "Well we will start there and hopefully your sister is with him, cause its past your bedtime monkey." Isaac's bright green eyes went incredibly wide as he said, "No Momma no bed!" James could almost hear Lore's rebellious streak coming through Isaac's comment and placed a gentle, calming hand on the boy's back as he said, "Isaac, Momma said it's time for bed, so no arguing." The wide green eyes were now directed up at James as Isaac quietly said, "Ok Unka Jimmy."

Lore quickly thanked James for defusing the situation and headed for Greg's room, just down the hall. Before she opened the door Lorelai could hear Greg's raised voice saying, "Imogen Alexandra House, I said it is time for bed young lady." Then in a voice matching her father's Immy screamed, "No Daddy, Immy stay up!" Just as Lore started to open the door, it was flung open and out ran the angry toddler. James, who had also heard the screaming, was now in the hallway and caught Immy before she could get away. He carried her back down to Greg's room literally kicking and screaming. She was mad and wasn't afraid to show it.

Greg had made it to the hallway and met James at the door. He hung his cane on the door handle and lifted the screaming girl from James's arms. Immy tried to cling onto James, but Greg wouldn't let up. He pulled Immy into his arms and turned her face so he could look her in the eye as he said, "Imogen, you will not fight me on this. I have told you it is time for bed and I meant it. Now you will get yourself upstairs and find what pajamas you want to wear. Momma & I will be up in a little bit and you are going to bed. Do you understand me?" This time Immy didn't fight Greg, she kept her crystal blue eyes dead focused on her father's matching eyes and nodded solemnly. Greg then gently placed his daughter on the floor and gently pushed her in the right direction.

Isaac was now wide-eyed and almost paralyzed in fear. He wasn't afraid of Greg, he just hated when Greg got upset and raised his voice. Greg looked up and realized what had to be going through the little boy's mind. He reached for Isaac and the boy hesitantly went to his father. Greg kissed the boy's head and calmly said, "Daddy didn't mean to scare you monkey. I'm sorry. Now will you go up and find what you want to wear tonight?" Isaac nodded and hugged Greg's neck tightly. Greg grinned and said, "Ok buddy, you head on up and make sure Immy is doing what I told her." Again Isaac nodded and took off as soon as Greg put him down.

Lorelai went ahead and followed Isaac upstairs leaving James & Greg standing in the hallway. James half laughed and said, "She couldn't be more like you could she?" Greg also laughed as he shook his head and said, "Nope, I can't deny that she's mine. God she looks, acts, talks, and hell I even caught her trying to walk like me! She isn't even 2 and trying to limp, the cane was too tall for her – but damn it was cute." James then turned and started out for the living room to find his own daughter and said, "She was honestly trying to limp? Sorry I missed that one." Greg smiled at the memory and said, "Yeah she did, but Isaac scolded her for it; said something like _'no make fun of Daddy!' _Could he be more like Lorelai, I don't think so…" Again James laughed and said, "Those two are something alright…"

Just as soon as James could see into the living room he spotted Nina leaving the room and he said, "Not so fast Nina, we still need to do your breathing treatment. Get back in there and get settled down, I'll be right in to get you set up. Jay, you need to head up and get your shower." Greg had stopped behind James and when Jay went through the foyer he said, "Hey JG, want to carry me upstairs?" Jay stopped, turned around and while eyeing Greg oddly he said, "Um yeah, I think I'll have to pass on that one Uncle Greg." James glanced back at Greg and laughed when he saw the older man pouting.

Nina appeared in the doorway and said, "I take you upstairs Uncle Greg, Jay's mean." Greg went over and kissed the girl's head before saying, "Well you are one of the few people who love me Nina-bell, but you need to get in and do like Daddy asked you." Nina nodded and took off towards the couch where she had her nightly breathing treatments. James followed her in and called out to Greg, "Quit trying to get my kids to wait on you hand and foot House." When Jay stopped in the middle of the steps to listen if his father was speaking to him, Greg smacked the side of his leg with the cane and called back to James, "Why not, that's all kids are good for anyway – being servants… isn't that right JG?"

Jay grabbed the cane from Greg's hand and took off running up the stairs saying, "Nope, I'm not your servant Uncle Greg." Greg tried to grab the cane back, but Jay got out of his reach too quickly. He yelled up after Jay's retreating back, "Yeah you're real funny little man, you better just remember I know where you sleep!" Jay laughed and turned from his spot half way down the hall and said, "So what, I can hear your cane when you're coming _and_ I can move faster than you!" Lorelai appeared in the hallway and said, "Alright James Gregory, that's enough. Get in there and get your shower. And Greg get in here and tell these two their story." As if they had practiced both Jay & Greg both said, "Alright Mom."

20 minutes later both Immy & Isaac were tucked into bed and sound asleep. Neither had fussed like they had downstairs and Immy even apologized to Greg for acting the way she had. He was happy that she had done it, but knew that Lorelai had told her to. James had carried the half asleep Nina in to say good night a few minutes before and Jay had stuck his head in and said good night to everyone before heading into his own room.

On the way out of the twins' room Lore quietly said, "Hey James & I want to take you out for dinner tomorrow night. My mom & your mom are coming to watch the kids, so you don't have any excuse why you can't go." Greg wasn't going to make any excuses, he actually liked when they did things as adults. But to make Lorelai think he didn't want to go, Greg put on his fake pouting face and said, "But Mom, I'll miss watching wrestling and all the guys at school will make fun of me!" Lore pushed Greg further out into the hallway and shut the door before saying, "You are going Greg and that is final." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek gently and quietly said, "Please, you'll have fun." Greg nodded, finally giving in and said, "Ok, I'll go."

**Next chapter: Grandmas Nelson & House come for the evening and the grown-ups go out…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 5

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for MY original characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and ****review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: Grandmas Nelson & House come for the evening and the grown-ups go out…

The following evening Immy & Isaac were both clinging onto one of their parents. Immy had herself wrapped around Greg's neck and Isaac had attached himself to Lore. Neither toddler liked the idea of their parents going out for the evening. It would be the first time that all 3 of the grown-ups were going to be gone at bedtime. Nina didn't really like the idea either, but stayed very quiet and withdrawn, hiding in James's office. Jay was perfectly fine with the idea of his parents and Uncle Greg going out, he was old enough that he didn't need a story or to be tucked into bed.

Lore was attempting to fix dinner for the children, but wasn't having much luck with Isaac not wanting to be put down. He didn't like to help cook like Jay had when he was little, so Lore was trying to do everything one handed. Greg had tried to get Immy to help him pick out a shirt to wear, but purposefully spilling juice on 3 of his choices Greg sent Immy to the corner. James was going to get Nina and see if she would help him pick out what he should wear as well, but after 15 minutes of searching he still couldn't find her.

He had searched the entire upper floor of the house, all the bedrooms, bathrooms, living room, Greg's room, laundry room, and finally went to the kitchen. Leaning back against the island James said, "I can't find Nina anywhere! Oh God, she didn't sneak outside by herself again did she?" Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I've been right here in the kitchen and the door hasn't opened and the alarm hasn't gone off saying that any other doors have opened either. So she has to be inside somewhere, did you try in your office? She has plenty of hiding places in there."

After thinking for a few seconds James nodded thoughtfully and said, "No I haven't checked in there, but I will now. Thanks kid." Lore smiled and watched James head down the hallway to his office and looked back at Isaac and said, "Hey little man, you guys will have fun tonight I promise. Please don't be sad about this. Grandma Nelson is coming and so is Grandma House and they can't wait to see you." Isaac looked up into his mother's eyes and shyly said, "Wanna see me?" Lore nodded and said, "Yep, I bet they will love all over you, play all kinds of games, read you stories, and let you put way too much soap in the bathtub. They let you do all kinds of stuff that we don't." Lore thought she saw a slight hint of a smile blooming on Isaac's small face and when he started to giggle she knew he would be fine while they were gone.

When James opened the door to his office the room was relatively dark. The only light was coming from the small space between the shade & the window, so James took a moment to let his eyes readjust. Glancing around the room he saw another source of light from behind the couch on the opposite side of the room. Grinning James approached the couch and crouched down near the end. The end table had been pushed down slightly to allow the small body of his 5 year old daughter to slip through.

As James pulled the table out of the way completely he sat back against the wall and saw Nina hiding behind the couch with her small flashlight. He pushed the couch out a bit and pulled Nina's small frame onto his lap. When she was settled he brushed her dark hair away from her face and said, "Hey baby girl, why are you hiding in here where it's so dark?" Nina looked up and met her father's eyes and quietly said, "I got scared and your office is safe Daddy." James kissed the top of Nina's head and smiled before saying, "Aw sweetheart, why are you scared? We will be back home later tonight and Grandma Nelson & Grandma House will be here with you."

Nina buried her head in the crook of James's neck and mumbled, "But you won't be here Daddy." James sighed and tried to think of what he could say to calm her fears, but came up with nothing. He wouldn't be there to give her the breathing treatment like he normally did every night, Uncle Greg wouldn't tell her a story and she wouldn't have Momma to tuck her into bed. Somewhere in the back of James's mind he thought, _'Maybe this isn't such a good idea. The kids aren't ready for us to go out yet.'_

James & Nina stayed seated against the wall in the dark office for another 10 minutes until the door opened and Lorelai came in. She looked through the room quickly and started to leave when James said, "We're here, sorry didn't turn the light on." Lore came back into the room and switched on a lamp and sat on the couch near James & Nina. Isaac had slid out of his mother's arms and was headed for the shelf where James kept books for the kids. Nina got off James's lap and joined her little brother over at the bookshelf while her parents talked.

James sat beside Lorelai on the couch and said, "She hid in here because she thinks this is her safe place. How are they going to get these kids to bed? It is hard enough for the 3 of us, but they don't know the schedule and the way these kids like to try and press buttons with people." Lore understood what James was worried about but said, "James, our moms are perfectly capable of taking care of these kids. My mom might still be getting used to being around so many children, but Blythe did raise Greg – so she can handle the House wildness. And if they have any problems I will ask Jay to keep Nina in line. They will be fine old man, I promise." James looked back at the kids and smiled slightly before saying, "Yeah, I guess Blythe is the best one to be able to handle anyone with House genes. What time are they supposed to get here?" Lore glanced up at the clock and said, "They should be here anytime, it's already 6. Oh well there someone is now."

Nina & Isaac had both heard the doorbell and ran from the room. James & Lore both quickly followed the children out to the foyer. Lore caught up with the children and quietly said, "Hey guys, you two go get washed up and let Daddy go answer the door." Isaac stopped and looked around quickly before saying, "No Daddy." Lore picked up the toddler and said, "Ok sorry, let Uncle Jimmy answer the door while you go with Nina." Isaac nodded and when Lore put him back on the floor he took off after his big sister.

James pulled open the door and was met with the smiling faces of his mother-in-law Michelle and his best friend's mom Blythe. Both women greeted James and came into the foyer. Lorelai walked over and hugged both women saying, "Hi Mom, Blythe. Thank you both so much for coming to watch the kids. It's been such a long time since all of us have gone out and Greg needs to get out of the house."

Greg chose this exact moment to come into the room and heard Lorelai's comment so he said, "Hey, you make it sound like I'm a hermit or something." Lore laughed and said, "Well you have hermit-like tendencies. Now where did you leave our daughter?" The evil glimmer in Greg's eye told Lore that something was going on and she looked at him harshly pressing him for an answer. Greg smirked and said, "I left Immy with Nina & Isaac to flood the bathroom." Lorelai's eyes went wide as she took off running towards the bathroom screaming, "Damn-it Greg."

Blythe lightly slapped her son's arm as she approached him and said, "Gregory, what is the matter with you?" Greg laughed as he pulled his mother into a hug and said, "Mom, do you honestly think I would let those 3 kids flood the bathroom?" Then without having to even be prompted James, Michelle, & Blythe all said, "YES!" Pulling himself out of Blythe's arms Greg looked around the room and said, "Hey that isn't fair! I've grown up a little bit since I've become a father." James was headed to help clean up the mess and he slapped a hand on Greg's back and said, "Yes you have grown up a little bit, but not much."

When James had left the room he looked back at his mother & Michelle and said, "I didn't really let them flood the bathroom. They are all sitting in the kitchen." Michelle shook her head and said, "You better not have encouraged my grandchildren to misbehave." Greg met the woman's eyes and studied her for a moment before heading towards the kitchen. Their relationship had only slightly improved in the years since James & Lore were married and the major reason for that was the birth of the twins.

James & Lore were now in the kitchen, both relieved that Greg had just been joking about letting the children flood the bathroom. When Lorelai had rushed into the room a few minutes before all 3 children were climbing up into their seats at the island, all were perfectly dry. She still rushed down to the bathroom to make sure and only found that Nina had left the light on again, but the room was in its normal order – no flood. She reentered the kitchen to find James walking in the room and met his questioning eyes. Lore smiled and said, "No flood." James sighed loudly and said, "Better not be, I would have to knock him out if he had let them do that."

Greg, Blythe, & Michelle all entered the room and the two women went straight for the children. James & Lore both looked at Greg with half-hearted anger and Greg smiled before saying, "What I didn't let them do it; I just kind of lied about it to keep you two on your toes." James sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "I would have made you clean it up if you had." Greg put on his best puppy face and said, "You would make an old crippled man clean the bathroom all by himself?" While James walked across the room he nodded and said, "Oh yeah, especially if that crippled old man was you and caused the mess! I'm going to go change clothes real quick and find Jay."

Lore was getting each of the kids' plates fixed when her mother walked over beside her and said, "Here sweetheart, let me take care of this. You go finish getting ready." Lorelai kissed her mother's cheek and said, "Thanks mom," she then turned around and saw Greg standing over by the island talking to the children. He didn't look like he was completely ready to go out to dinner so she said, "Greg go get changed so we can get going. Our reservation is in 20 minutes." Greg rolled his eyes and said, "Ok Mom, I'm going!" The kids all laughed, but Greg's mom reached up and slapped him upside the head for smarting off. This only caused the children to laugh harder.

When Lore got to the steps leading upstairs she saw Jay walking down. The boy half smiled and said, "Hey Momma." She smiled back at him and said, "Hey buddy, can you help with the kids tonight? Maybe you could help get Nina her treatment tonight while Grandma Nelson and Grandma House get the twins to bed." Jay thought for a second and then said, "Sure Momma, I'll help." Lore kissed the top of Jay's dark hair and said, "Thanks sweetheart, now go get something to eat. I have it all ready in the kitchen."

Jay took off for the kitchen and Lore went on upstairs, finding James struggling with the knot on his tie. Lorelai smiled and said, "Baby, this isn't that kind of place. You don't need to dress up that much; you don't even really need the jacket." James glanced up and met Lore's eyes in the mirror and in an unsure voice said, "It feels weird doing things where I don't have the tie and jacket. I'm so used to having them on all week." Lorelai was now right beside James, so she pulled him down slightly and kissed him before saying, "I know, but this isn't work old man. Just take a break and help me try and find a girl for Greg." Grinning slightly James nodded and said, "Ok, I'll try, but are Robert & Allison still meeting us there?" Lore nodded and said, "Yup, they will meet us there."

20 minutes later James was pulling the jeep into a handicapped parking spot at the restaurant. Greg smirked when he saw Robert & Allison walking towards the restaurant from the back of the parking lot – there were some definite perks to being handicapped.

**Next chapter: Dinner out with House**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 6

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for MY original characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and ****review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: Dinner out with House

James & Lore both got out of the jeep and saw Robert & Allison walking towards the restaurant. Lorelai quickly waved at their friends and Ally returned the wave, James & Robert both half waved. House was now out of the jeep and was still smirking. When Robert & Ally were within hearing range Greg rudely asked, "Have a nice long walk did ya?" Lore spun around and glared at Greg before saying, "Can't you be nice to anyone, ever?" Greg matched the glare and said, "How long have you known me now Lorelai, going on 12 years now isn't it? You know damn well that I love messing with everyone, so stop acting like its new!" Lore just rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

Ally caught up to Lore and fell into step beside her best friend before saying, "You know he's right Lore, we're all used to it." Lorelai sighed and said, "I know, but it gets old. And people really wonder why he is alone – he's always being an ass." From a few feet behind them Lorelai & Allison heard Greg say, "Yeah I can hear you talking about me Lore and you know you like it when I'm an ass." Again Lore sighed and asked Ally about her kids.

10 feet behind Lore & Ally; James, Robert & Greg were all walking at a slower pace. Robert was trying to come up with a topic to discuss with the other men. They did all now have the parent thing in common, as well as working at the hospital, but he still felt odd socializing with his boss after all these years. James & Lore were different – they were friends and he didn't have to answer to them at work.

Robert was off the hook when James spoke up first and asked, "Hey did you get a chance to talk to Allison about you guys having another baby?" He had talked to Allison about it almost every night that week and the night before they had finally come to a conclusion. Chase nodded and said, "Yeah, I asked her the other night and she was scared that I wanted another baby. Well I, of course, don't want anymore kids and we decided last night that we aren't having anymore." Greg looked between James & Robert as they spoke and couldn't contain himself when he said, "Thank God! Ally gets mean when she's pregnant."

Once they got inside their waitress showed them to their table and took their drink orders. Lore noticed that as the waitress listened to everyone orders that she kept watching Greg. Then when it was Greg's turn to speak the young woman flirted with him. Allison & Lorelai met each other's eyes across the table and smiled because they knew exactly what the girl was doing – the guys were all confused by their giggling.

After the waitress walked away James pulled Lorelai back and said, "What is going on with you two?" This only caused Lore to giggle louder and say, "Oh come on, you, of all people, didn't notice her flirting with Greg!" James's brow furrowed as he said, "What, no she wasn't. You're imagining things Lore." Allison then said, "Oh well her imagination must be very good because I saw the exact same thing – that girl practically sat in Greg's lap." Everyone now looked down the table at Greg and saw the older doctor flushed bright red in embarrassment.

When the waitress came back with their drinks the guys were now watching very closely to Greg's behavior towards the woman. Robert fought to keep from laughing, but Allison grabbed his knee and kept him quiet. James did much better at restraining his laughter and was very polite to the woman. Greg tried to act normally as possible, but it came out as a fumbling goofy act that was nothing like his normal behavior. This time when the woman left the table Lorelai looked at James and said, "See! I told you!" James & Robert both laughed and nodded saying, "Ok you're right."

A few minutes later the normal restaurant noise was interrupted by some screaming coming from the area of the bar. James stood up and looked to see what was happening. Near the bar stood their waitress and a man he guessed to be the manager of the restaurant. The manager looked very upset with the woman and screamed, "I saw it with my own eyes tonight Marley. You have been repeatedly warned about flirting with your customers. I have no other choice but to fire you. I can't make you listen to any other type of warnings, so that is final."

The waitress sighed loudly and didn't looked that phased by just being fired, but screamed, "You can't fire me 'cause I quit. I'm tired of wearing this damn flare and being so cheerful to all these people and their bratty kids. So here take your damn apron and lame ass flare. I would give you the uniform, but I don't really want to get arrested tonight for indecent exposure, so I throw it in the parking lot next time I drive by. You are right about one thing, I was flirting with a customer tonight, but that is none of your damn business who I flirt with you old geezer."

She then spun on her heel and headed for the backroom. Less than a minute later she stormed back out of the kitchen with her purse in hand and passed by Greg's end of the table. As she passed Greg she handed him a slip of paper and continued for the door, that she flung open and as she exited the building she screaming, "Screw you guys, I never liked working here anyway!" Another minute later she was in her car and squalling her tires in the parking lot as she left.

By this time James had sat back down and like everyone else in the restaurant was speechless. Greg was the first to make a movement or sound when he opened the piece of paper the woman had handed him. Looking at what she had written him Greg began to laugh and looked back up to the four people seated with him at the table. James couldn't stand the suspense any longer and snatched the paper from Greg's hand and read the short note. Looking back up at Greg, James's mouth was hanging open. He stared at his best friend and incredulously asked, "How in the hell do you do that?" Greg didn't answer, he only continued laughing.

Lore, Allison, & Robert were all still clueless about what was going on, so Lore stole the note from James and read it over. She looked up and said, "You got her number! Oh my God, you flirt with our waitress; cost her the job and you still get her number!" Allison & Robert both had to read the note to believe what they had heard. None of them could fully accept what had happened and watched Greg act like nothing had happened.

It took about 10 minutes before Greg had finally got everyone talking normally again and not focused on the newly fired waitress's phone number. The 5 of them were joking and laughing like they did this dinner night all the time – no awkwardness or any type of weirdness between the friends at all. James & Robert were both helping Greg 'scout' girls they all thought were hot. Lorelai & Allison were both telling them just how incredibly slutty they all were.

They spent an hour going over every single woman in the restaurant Greg still hadn't found anyone he would've wanted to spend any amount of time with. That was until the door opened and in walked another group of people. Greg glanced across the room and thought some of them looked familiar. Lore looked up at Greg and saw that he was looking over towards the door; curious about what he was looking at Lore also glanced over at the door and instantly recognized everyone who had just entered.

It was a group of people from Lorelai's office and her new boss, Andy. She groaned loudly and gained James's attention. He looked at her oddly and said, "What's wrong?" Lore nodded towards the door and said, "A bunch of people from work brought Andy to dinner – here!" She had told Ally about her new boss and being passed over for the job, so the Chases knew about Lorelai's feelings. Greg was the only one at the table who didn't know who Lore's new boss was and that she didn't like the woman one bit. Sensing that he wasn't being told something Greg looked around the table oddly and said, "Ok what the hell is the problem?" Lorelai looked back towards Greg and said, "I just told James, a bunch of people from my office brought my new boss here for dinner." Greg looked back to the group and now recognized the people from Lore's office.

A few people in the group from Lore's office looked around the restaurant and noticed Lorelai. They told the rest of the group that they had seen Lore & James – so the majority of the group headed towards their table. Riley was at the front of the group and greeted everyone at the table and explained whose idea it had been to bring Andy to dinner. Greg wasn't sure who this Andy was and for some odd reason he didn't feel comfortable that Lorelai was working for any other man than her previous boss, Patrick.

Then the crowd parted beside Riley and up walked this gorgeous woman with long dark brown hair and amazing green eyes that rivaled Lorelai's. Greg swallowed loudly and felt his mouth go dry when he watched this beautiful woman walk towards Lorelai. He was really surprised when he heard Lore say, "Hi Andy. Oh this is my husband James, the couple over there is Allison & Robert Chase, and the man at the end is Greg House. Everyone, this is our new director Andy Walker." Andy greeted everyone at the table and quickly put things together and said, "James Wilson, wait you're the head of oncology at…um which hospital is it again, I'm sorry I'm still learning the hospitals here."

James smiled and shook his head slightly before saying, "It's alright, you're still new here and yes I'm the head of oncology over at PPTH. And everyone else here, well besides Lore, are also doctors there too. Greg is the head of diagnostics and Ally & Robert are on his team." Andy's eyes went wide as she said, "Oh wow, I must have hit the doctor jackpot tonight. Four doctors, two of which are department heads all in one place, it's really nice to meet all of you. But we should let you get back to your dinner and quit interrupting. See you next week Lore." Lorelai smiled and nodded to her boss and agreed that she would see everyone on Monday.

When the small group of Lore's coworkers had gotten out of earshot Lore again groaned and said, "God, I really don't like her. She is trying way too hard to be everyone's buddy and it irritates me." Ally chimed in and said, "Yeah she did seem overly nice." James & Robert both shrugged and agreed with their wives. Greg on the other hand just sat, silently looking across the room at Andy as she laughed and talked with the people at her own table. There was something about this woman that intrigued him, an odd mysteriousness about her. He wanted to spend time with her, get to know her and talk to her, but if Lorelai couldn't stand her that any hope of that was shot out of the water.

A half hour later Robert's cell phone rang and it was their frantic babysitter. Apparently Marcus had eaten a huge bowl of ice cream and threw up all over the kitchen, so the sitter was freaking out and both kids were crying and wanted their parents. Robert quickly told the sitter that they would be home as soon as they could and hung up. After explaining what was happening to Allison, the Chases excused themselves and left.

James & Lore were still talking about Andy for awhile after Robert & Ally left, but then James noticed just how quiet Greg had gotten. He watched as the older man silently played with the ice in his glass. Lorelai also looked down at Greg and tried to read the expression on his face, he was lost deep in thought and apparently discouraged about something. James tried to lighten the mood and threw a cold fry at Greg, it landed directly in the glass right on top the ice Greg was playing with. Greg, who hadn't been paying attention, furrowed his brow at the sudden appearance at the fry and looked up to see two pairs of eyes watching him.

He looked around a bit and said, "Where are the wombat & the princess?" James just shook his head and laughed quietly. Lore grabbed Greg's arm and said, "They left almost 15 minutes ago, looks like you're a bit distracted." Greg half smiled and said, "Yeah sorry, just thinking…" Lore & James looked at each other again for a second before James said, "Thinking, thinking about what?" Greg shook his head slightly and almost too quickly answered, "Nothing sorry. Hey why don't we go get wasted and find me a hooker instead of sitting here all night?"

Lore again grabbed Greg's arm and said, "No Greg we aren't taking you to get drunk and find you a hooker." Greg quickly starting pouting and said, "Aw, but Mom that's not fair; I finished all my vegetables!" James was again laughing as he said, "Yeah come on Lore, where's the harm in going for a few drinks? We don't have to get him a hooker, but we can get a couple of drinks before heading back home. The kids are in very capable hands and we don't have to be anywhere." Lorelai rolled her eyes and gave in saying, "Ok fine, but I get to chose where we go!" Both James & Greg allowed Lore to pick the bar and they headed for the jeep.

Almost 20 minutes later James & Greg were staring at the front of the bar in disbelief while Lore was giggling like a 12 year old. James looked at his wife and said, "A karaoke bar? Are you kidding me Lorelai?" Lorelai shook her head and said, "Nope, we are going in. You don't have to perform, but you can have some drinks and make fun of people. You'll like it, I promise!" James & Greg exchanged glances again, but James still wasn't sure about the choice in bar. Greg, on the other hand, loved the idea of getting to drink and make fun of people in public without getting yelled at.

So Greg opened his door to the jeep and started to get out. Lore followed Greg's action and also got out, leaving James to groan loudly and say, "Damn-it you two, this isn't fair. I hate these places, it's like watching that show from before Jay was born… what was it again… American Idol. It's a really bad episode of American Idol, without that rude British guy." Greg tapped his cane on the front of the jeep and said, "Well if you want a rude British guy, I can do my best impression of a British accent and God knows I got the rude thing down pretty good. Come on Jimmy-boy have some fun."

It wasn't long before they were all seated at a table near the back of the room and Greg & James were both laughing at the drunken woman on stage belting out an old country song by Faith Hill. The woman was mutilating the song and it honestly sounded like two cats fighting. James took a long sip from his beer and leaned over to Greg and said, "They should use this on suspects during interrogations, before the second verse the guy would be spilling his secrets and begging them to make it stop." Greg laughed and then said, "No, I know… they could use it in torture camps for war criminals." James laughed and said, "That's just cruel and unusual Greg, no one should have to be tortured with this!"

Over the next two hours later Lorelai had had to move everything from their table to another so Greg wouldn't have anything to throw at the bad singers. The guys had both started in with their bad British accents and were yelling for the singers to 'Shut Up!' just like Simon Cowell used to on American Idol. Just as Greg was about to order another round of beers for them, Lorelai grabbed his arm and stopped him from motioning to the bar tender and said, "No, I think its time to head home now boys. We've had quite enough fun for one night and our moms are probably exhausted from being with our children this long.

James quickly sobered and agreed with Lorelai saying, "Yeah you're probably right kid. You're mom has to be worn out and Greg's mom probably has Immy & Isaac tied to their beds by now." Greg started to whine to stay longer, but Lore slapped a hand over his mouth and said, "No, we are leaving now. So unless you are walking your ass home, you're coming with me." Greg quit fighting about going home, but to get Lore's hand off his mouth he licked it. Lore yanked her hand away from his mouth and quickly slapped his shoulder saying, "God, you are such a child."

**Next chapter: Greg & James have a conversation at work.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 7

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for MY original characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and ****review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: Greg & James have a conversation at work.

The next week at work James was sitting out on his balcony wasting time until he met with his next patient when he heard the door to Greg's balcony open. Glancing up he saw that the older man was attempting to hide from his team again and trying to be sneaky. When Greg noticed that James was sitting on his own side of their brick wall the look on his face changed. Greg came over to the wall and said, "Hey I can talk to you about this now I guess." James didn't know what Greg was talking about and looked at the man oddly before saying, "Talk to me about what House?"

Greg was quiet for almost a full minute, making James very uncomfortable as he sat waiting for his best friend to speak again. Finally Greg looked up and met James's eyes and said, "Lore's new boss, Andy wasn't it?" James furrowed his brow and nodded slowly. Greg was quiet again, thinking deeply about something. James studied his face intently, trying to figure out what was going through the other man's mind. Greg then focused back on James and said, "Well um, she's kind of hot." As James started to respond Lisa Cuddy burst through House's door and almost shouted, "Damn-it House, I told _you_ to be in the clinic over an hour ago, not the ducklings! Get your ass downstairs now or I am giving your new computers to the children's wing."

James met Lisa's eyes and saw a hint of humor in them and knew that she wouldn't take the new computers that Greg had almost begged her for, but after last year's incident when she had put his new state of the art TV in the OB lounge, Greg didn't test her anymore. Greg grabbed his cane and spun around, before he made it to the door he half pouted and said, "Ok mom, just don't give my new toys away. I'll be good, I promise."

James was left sitting on his balcony speechless; Greg thought Lore's new boss was hot. That seemed very odd coming from Greg, the woman was attractive but didn't seem like Greg's normal type at all. For one thing, she wasn't a hooker and not in her 20s. James didn't really know what to do with this information, so he finally came to the decision, _'I'll keep it to myself for right now until he brings her up again.'_

A few hours later Lorelai was walking back into the 'Make-A-Wish' offices after running a few errands when her assistant Riley came rushing over to her. Riley grabbed Lore's bags and almost drug her across the main office area, Lore was slightly taken aback at Riley's actions. When they were just outside Andy's office Riley pushed Lore in the direction of the door and said, "She wants to see you, now!" Lore met Riley's face and said, "What, why? What did I do, am I in trouble?" Riley shrugged and said, "Not sure, but I do know that you are supposed to go in as soon as you got back. So get in there!"

Lore gently knocked on Andy's half open door and waited for her boss to acknowledge her presence. Andy looked up and said, "Oh good, come in Lorelai and please shut the door behind you." Lorelai got increasingly nervous as she half turned to shut the door and met nervous glances with Riley, who was standing just outside the door. Lore sat in one of the two chairs facing Andy's desk she quietly asked, "Am I in trouble or something Andy?" Andy shook her head no, but looked up, sighed quietly before saying, "Lorelai, I wanted to talk to you about a situation that I have noticed. The other night at dinner you were with 4 doctors from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

Not being sure where Andy was going with this Lorelai only nodded, so Andy continued, "Well I think it might look odd or like you, a representative of 'Make-A-Wish' were giving PPTH preferential treatment. That isn't acceptable Lorelai." Lore was stunned, Andy actually thought that her having dinner with her husband and their friends made it look like PPTH was getting special treatment. Lorelai sat silent for a few seconds to collect her thoughts and then said, "Excuse me I want to know if I have this correct. You think that my having dinner with 4 doctors from Princeton-Plainsboro, _two_ of which I have children with, makes it look like we, as 'Make-A-Wish' are giving them special treatment."

Andy nodded, but before she could say anything Lorelai said, "What… where do you get off telling me who I can have dinner with? I am married to James and have been for over 10 years. Greg is his best friend and has lived with us for most of those 10 years. Then Allison & Robert are just friends of ours. James is the only one at PPTH that I deal with and I haven't ever given him special treatment here at work. I don't even know _how_ I could! This hasn't ever been an issue before, Patrick knew that James was the head of Oncology at PPTH when I got married and didn't have a problem with it, so why should you? There isn't anything to have a problem with anyway!"

Another few uncomfortably silent seconds went by before Andy said, "Well as you have noticed I'm not Patrick and I have a problem with it." Again Lorelai was stunned silent, what did Andy expect her to do, divorce James? That was something Lore was completely unwilling to do. Then before either had a chance to say another word Andy's door opened and in walked Andy's assistant who said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but that call you have been waiting for is on line 2, Andy." Andy nodded to her assistant and said, "I'm sorry Lorelai, but I do need to take this call. I want to continue this conversation later though." Lore stood, sighed loudly and said, "Whatever you say Andy," and left the room.

Lorelai quickly headed back to her own office on the opposite side of the building and attempted to shut the door behind herself. Riley was right on her heels and asked, "What happened, are you in trouble?" Lore looked up at Riley and said, "Just give me a little bit will you Riley? I need to calm down before I talk about this." Riley put up her hands in defense and said, "Ok, sorry. I'll be out here at the desk when you need me." She then turned and left the room, silently shutting the door and leaving Lorelai alone in her office.

Sitting and quietly fuming about the conversation she had just had with Andy, Lorelai only grew more and more upset. This was the stupidest problem she had ever heard in this office and didn't know what Andy was trying to prove. How could her being married to James give off the impression that she was giving PPTH preferential treatment? For awhile Lore tried to put the conversation out of her mind, but after 45 minutes of unsuccessfully trying to organize release forms Lorelai grabbed her phone and dialed James's office.

James was going over a patient's file at his desk when his phone rang, so he grabbed it on the second ring and said, "This is Dr. Wilson." Lore started right in as soon as James answered, "How in the hell does our being married make it look like you get special treatment? I mean come on, what kind of special treatment could I give you from this office? I don't even deal with Greg, Ally & Robert, so she is talking out of her ass about them. But damn-it James, she has a problem with our being married!" James knew he wouldn't be able to get a word in until Lore had finished her rant, so he leaned back in his chair and waited as calmly as possible for her to stop.

When she had finished spewing out everything on her mind, James sat back up and said, "Hey kid, now that is all off your chest care to explain who you are talking about?" Lorelai took a deep breath and this time she was much calmer when she started, "It's Andy, she called me into her office and told me that she didn't like that I was having dinner with 4 doctors from PPTH. I didn't know what she meant, so I asked yeah I was having dinner with 4 doctors – 2 of which I have children with – who all work at the same hospital. She then said it looks like I am giving you preferential treatment and has a problem with us being married."

Now James was just as confused as Lorelai and said, "What? How could you be giving anyone, let alone me, preferential treatment? What are you going to do, give my patients better wishes or something? You don't decide what they pick!" Lore half smiled and said, "Thank you! I'm not crazy. I mean seriously, you're the only one at the hospital I deal with besides Lisa and she wasn't even with us. Where does Andy get off telling me who I can marry, have children with, or be friends with? This is overstepping things a bit isn't it?"

James sighed and said, "Well I would think so, but whatever. What does she want you to do anyway?" Lorelai took a turn at sighing and said, "We got interrupted so she wants to talk about it later. But I swear to God if she even says I can't be friends with Greg, Ally & Robert or if she mentions the word divorce I will jump across her desk." James laughed but said, "Whoa kid, hang on you aren't going to be jumping across anyone's desk. Calm down and take a breath. Oh damn-it my pager is going off and it's Greg. He won't shut up until I call him, so I need to go now Lore, but we'll talk about this at home. Love you kid." Lorelai did as James asked and took a breath and said, "Ok, thanks old man, love you too."

Fishing his cell phone out of his lab coat pocket James dialed Greg's cell phone and waited for the older doctor to answer. It was the third ring before Greg answered with, "You busy Jimmy-boy?" James grinned and said, "Nope, just defusing Lorelai before she knocked her new boss out, why?" Greg's surprise was evident in his voice when he said, "Defusing Lore, she hasn't wanted to deck anyone at her office in quite awhile. This Andy lady must be a bitch if Lore can't handle her." James rolled his eyes and thought back to the conversation he had just had with his wife and said, "Yeah, this lady is a piece of work. But it isn't important right now, what did you need Greg?"

Greg was stuck in the clinic and James could hear people talking in the background. Greg sighed and said, "The daycare just called me and said that Immy's acting funny, feels warm and doesn't want to eat. I'd go up and see what was going on, but Cuddy has turned herself into my shadow and won't let me leave until 4:30. So could you go see what's going on with Immy?" James instantly said, "Yeah, sure I'll head there right now. I hope she isn't getting what Jay had last week. She's a little monster when she gets sick." Greg agreed with James and said, "Yeah, she's just like her old man. Shit Cuddy has another patient for me, I gotta go. Thanks Jimmy."

James closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he left his office. On the way to the elevators James glanced back to the Diagnostics conference room and saw House's team all doing busy work and trying to stay awake. Smiling to himself, James hit the down button for the elevator and waited. A bit later James was walking off the elevator onto the 2nd floor, heading towards the daycare center. Slipping in the door quietly James could hear Immy's tired crying coming from the napping area of the center. One of the workers in the main room saw James and said, "Oh hi Dr. Wilson, what can I do for you?"

James smiled and said, "I just talked to Greg and he said that someone had called him and told him that Imogen was acting oddly and felt warm. He is on clinic duty this afternoon, so he sent me down to check on her if that's ok. The worker nodded and said, "Sure that's fine Dr. Wilson, you can go on back." As he headed back to the napping room James saw the bathroom door open and out walked his daughter. Nina smiled widely, ran towards him and said, "Daddy!" Leaning down to pick her up James hugged the small girl and said, "Hi sweetheart." James continued to walk to the napping room and said, "Baby can you go draw or something for a bit, I need to go check on Immy. She's acting kind of funny and I want to make sure she is ok."

Nina nodded and said, "Yep I'll draw you a pitcher Daddy. I think Immy's getting sick Daddy; she didn't eat lunch today. You go check on her and make her better." James grinned and said, "Ok baby girl, I'll do my best to make Immy feel better." Placing Nina back on the floor James watched as she headed over to the group of children at the art station and got out some paper. He then turned and went into the back room where his focus was again turned on Immy's crying.

The worker in with the toddlers smiled when she saw him enter the room. She was sitting in one of the rockers holding Immy and trying to calm the fussy child. James walked over and lifted the girl from the worker's arms and said, "Hey monkey, come see Uncle Jimmy." Immy wrapped herself around her Uncle Jimmy and was somewhat calmer. James looked around the room and saw 6 other sleeping toddlers on their mats, one of which was Immy's twin brother Isaac. James thanked the worker when she let him have the rocker and said, "Yeah, we'll be fine in here."

When the worker left the room James relaxed and started rocking Immy. He quietly asked, "Do you hurt anywhere Immy?" The small child in his lap looked up at him, nodded and said, "My head and my belly." When James saw just how glassy her bright blue eyes looked he sighed heavily and felt Immy's forehead, she felt almost hot to his touch and it concerned him. She was rarely sick, but when she did get sick, it was bad. He gently continued to rock and brushed Immy's light brown hair away from her face. The child was considerably calmer than when he had first entered the room and before long she was sound asleep against his chest.

James sat for another 20 minutes to make sure Immy was asleep before attempting to move. He then carefully stood and headed for the door. The worker saw him exit the room and approached him, ready to take the sleeping girl from his arms. James shook his head and quietly said, "No, I'll take her back up to my office with me. She'll just get fussy again if she wakes up. Besides if she is sick I don't want her to get anyone else sick too. I'm just going to be in my office anyway so she can sleep up there." The worker nodded and got Immy signed out for James. As she finished up the paperwork James explained to Nina what he was doing and that he would be back later to get her & Isaac. She nodded and kissed both her father and little sister before they left.

When James got off the elevator and headed for his office his cell phone started to ring from inside his pocket. Quickly shifting Immy so he could grab the phone, James pulled it from his pocket and answered with a hushed, "Yeah?" Greg didn't understand why he was whispering so he asked, "Why the hell are you whispering? Did you go check on Immy?" James sighed and said, "Yeah, I have Immy with me. She feels feverish and didn't eat anything at lunch. I brought her up to my office and she can just sleep for now. I'm done seeing patients today anyway." Greg scrubbed his face roughly and said, "Yeah sleeping is probably the best thing for her right now. Call me if anything changes, I'll be back upstairs in an hour or so." James agreed to do so and hung up.

Opening his office door James realized that Immy might need a blanket so she wouldn't get cold. He thought for a moment and then remembered the bags of supplies they kept in the conference room for all the kids and maybe there would be a blanket in there. Turning James started for the conference room and saw Allison standing at the nurse's station. Walking up behind her, James said, "Hey Ally can you check to see if there's a blanket in the kids' bags. I think I'll need one for Immy."

Allison turned and saw that James was holding the sleeping girl, she reached out and gently brushed Immy's face and said, "Sure James, hang on." A few minutes later Allison returned and laid the blanket over the girl in James's arms and said, "She doesn't look that great James." James sighed and nodded before saying, "Yeah I know, but Greg is stuck downstairs until 4:30, so I'm going to keep her with me until he can see her and decides what he wants to do. Besides she's comfortable and resting, so that's the best we can do right now anyways."

James then went back to his office and closed the door. He wanted to keep things as quiet as he could so the little girl could rest as comfortably as possible. He laid her gently on his couch and adjusted the blanket so it would completely cover her. As hard as he tried he couldn't force himself back over to his desk to get back to the paperwork he had been doing before talking to both of the sleeping child's parents. He sat on the floor in front of the couch and silently watched as the toddler slept.

**Next chapter: What is wrong with Immy? And what is going on with Lorelai's boss?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 8

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for MY original characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and ****review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: What is wrong with Immy? And what is going on with Lorelai's boss?

Imogen slept on James's office couch for another half hour before waking. She shifted slightly and started to cry, which caused James to wake from his own slumbering. He sat up quickly and turned to face the small girl on his couch. Feeling someone move beside her Immy looked up and saw Uncle Jimmy; she sat up half way and reached for him. James pulled Immy into his arms and settled her against his chest. Again he brushed her hair away from her face and felt that she was even hotter than when he had gone to the daycare to get her. Right then and there James made a decision and shifted Immy so he could stand.

She started to fuss and clung on to him tightly as he stood so James said, "Its ok sweetie, we're gonna go see Daddy and get you some medicine to feel better." James felt Immy shake her head no and then say, "No Daddy, want Momma." James sighed and said, "I'll call Momma when we find Daddy, but let's get you downstairs first." Immy didn't say anything else, but held James tightly, burying her little head against his chest.

When James stepped off the elevator on the main floor of the hospital he saw Greg walking out of the clinic doors. Greg instantly saw James heading towards him and was quickly concerned about his daughter's condition. James again shifted Immy and quietly spoke to the child as he got closer to Greg. Immy looked up slightly and when she was close enough she reached for Greg and started to cry. Greg handed James his cane and took his daughter from his best friend. Settling the little girl against his shoulder he quietly said, "Its ok now baby, Daddy's got you."

James sighed and said, "She feels even warmer now, something isn't right." Greg took his cane back from James and they both headed back into the clinic. Lisa Cuddy was standing at the nurse's desk and looked at them questioningly. Greg half rolled his eyes and said, "She's got a fever and I'm going to check her over in one of the exam rooms. No I'm not taking her to ER because they are a bunch of middle school morons who won't be touching my daughter." Lisa held her hands up in defense and said, "Ok, take her to room 3, its open." Greg didn't respond, he started walking towards the exam room and was quickly followed by James.

When they got to the exam room Greg laid Imogen down on the table and said, "Ok monkey, Daddy's gonna take your temperature and do a couple other things and then we'll see what's making you sick." Immy nodded and tried to lay as still as possible for her father. While Greg checked Immy over James pulled his cell phone from his pocket and asked, "Want me to call Lore so she can come here instead of going home?" Greg didn't even look at James, but said, "Yeah that's probably a good idea." James nodded and slipped out of the room to make the call.

Lorelai was sitting in the middle of traffic when her cell phone started to ring. She grabbed the phone out of the cup holder beside her and flipped it open. James then said, "Hey kid, come to the hospital before you go home. Immy's sick and Greg's checking her over." Lore's eyes went wide when she heard that it was Imogen that was sick. She quickly said, "What is going on? What happened?" James again sighed and looked around the now empty clinic waiting room and said, "She has a fever and didn't eat anything all day. She's been sleeping in my office for the past hour and is asking for you now." Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "Ok um, let me go pick up Jay and we'll be right over. See you in awhile."

Lore switched lanes and turned onto the street heading for Jay's school, only half thinking about the traffic around her. Before she knew it she was putting the van into park and getting out. She looked around and said to herself, _'Oh ok, wow. Guess I need to pay attention to things until I actually get to the hospital.'_ She hurried up the walk and pulled the door open, revealing the daycare center. The girl behind the desk smiled at her and said, "Good afternoon Mrs. Wilson, Jay's over in the computer center." Lore smiled and thanked the girl.

In the computer room Jay sat playing a game that tested his math skills. Hearing the door open he half turned and saw his mother walking in with a worried look on her face. Jay quickly ended the game and turned completely towards his mother asking, "Momma, what's wrong?" Lore shook her head slightly and looked up to meet Jay's dark eyes and said, "Hey baby, get your stuff please. We need to get over to the hospital, Immy's sick." Jay's eyes widened in shock and he said, "Immy, she never gets sick!" Lore smiled sadly and said, "Yeah I know, so get your stuff so we can get over there." Jay nodded and cleaned up the area where he had been sitting and grabbed his school bag. He went over and touched Lore's arm gently and said, "Ok Momma I'm all ready. Let's get over to the hospital."

They drove over to the hospital in silence and pulled into the parking lot. Jay saw an empty spot and said, "Down there Momma, next to the green truck." Lorelai quickly pulled into the spot and said, "Thanks baby." They both got out and headed for the doors into the hospital.

When they were in the hospital lobby Lore's phone began to ring, pulling it from her pocket she noticed it was her office. Lorelai sighed loudly and answered the call. It was Andy and she was pissed, "Lorelai I thought I told you that I wanted to discuss this issue with you." Lore didn't even bother to hide her frustration and snapped, "Andy, right now I don't give a damn what you think or what you want to discuss. My 2 year old daughter is sick and will probably be admitted to the hospital so you problems with my marriage will have to wait." She then started to hang up, but Andy said, "Oh my God Lorelai, I'm sorry. I'll let you go, but please let me know how she is when you get any news." Again Lore sighed and hung up the phone.

Jay looked up at his mother with a worried look and said, "Momma, was that your new boss?" Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, but right now I don't care. She's been on my nerves all day long and my children are more important than she is. Come on let's find your father and Uncle Greg." Jay nodded and they both walked over to the information desk in the middle of the lobby. Lore waited until the clerk was off the phone before asking, "Hi, could you please tell me where either Dr. House or Dr. Wilson are?" The clerk looked around the desk real quick and asked, "You're Mrs. Wilson aren't you?" Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes I am, why?" The clerk turned back to Lore and handed her a note and said, "Dr. Wilson asked me to give you this and direct you up to the 2nd floor where your daughter is being admitted." Lore grabbed the note and thanked the clerk before heading for the elevators.

Lorelai quickly read the note as she & Jay waited for the elevator. Jay tried to see what the note said, but Lore was holding it too high for him to see. He pulled on her arm gently and said, "Momma, what did Dad say? What's going on with Immy?" Lore was quiet for a moment and then said, "They're admitting her, Greg wants to run some tests because he doesn't know what's going on." They both stepped onto the elevator and were silent for the ride up to the 2nd floor.

When the doors opened Lorelai & Jay both stepped off the elevator and saw Greg & James both standing in the hallway talking to the children's doctor Matt Patterson. Lore could tell by the look on Greg's face that he wasn't happy, so she rushed over to hear what was being said. Dr. Patterson was telling Greg that Immy only appeared to have the flu, but Greg wasn't convinced and wanted to run more tests. Lorelai stopped them all and asked, "Wait, catch me up on what is going on. Where is Immy right now?" James saw Greg roll his eyes and decided to speak before Greg could, "Immy is down in room 2245 and she's sleeping. She has a fever of 103 and is pretty dehydrated. They put her on an IV and gave her something to bring down her fever. Come on I'll take you down to see her."

Lorelai followed her husband down to Immy's room and asked, "What the hell is going on? She seemed fine this morning and now she is this sick." James shrugged and said, "She takes after Greg and is really good at hiding things." When they reached the door James pushed it open for Lore and allowed her to go in first. They were both met with the sound of Immy's frantic crying. Lorelai rushed in and immediately went to her daughter's bed. Immy was sitting up looking around the room with huge frightened eyes. When she saw her mother she reached for Lore and said, "Momma!" Lore hugged the toddler tightly and said, "It's ok now baby girl, Momma's here now."

A while later James told Greg & Lorelai that he would take the other 3 children home so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone else. Lore started to protest, but James stood up to her and said, "Lorelai, you have enough to worry about here with Immy. Jay can help me get Nina & Isaac to bed. Immy wants you both here and these kids don't need to be here in the way." Greg was unusually quiet during the whole exchange, but when James started to leave he said, "I'll come with you so I can talk to Isaac. Thanks Jimmy." James half smiled and nodded as they both went out into the hall and headed for the daycare.

Greg opened the door leading into the daycare and walked in, instantly spotting his 2 year old son sitting at a table on the far side of the room. The boy looked sadly alone even though Nina was sitting right next to him drawing. When Isaac looked up, he met eyes with his father. He slid out of his chair and was across the room before Greg could blink. Greg leaned down and lifted the boy into his arms. Isaac tightly hugged Greg's neck and asked, "Daddy, where Immy?" Greg sighed and said, "She's really sick right now buddy. She's gonna stay here at the hospital tonight so Dr. Patterson can make her better. You're gonna go home with Uncle Jimmy, Jay & Nina, okay?"

Isaac pulled away from Greg slightly and looked into his eyes before saying, "Me stay too!" Greg shook his head and said, "No Isaac, Momma & I are going to stay with Immy. You go home with Uncle Jimmy and then tomorrow maybe you can come see Immy if she is feeling better." Isaac's face slid into a look of defiance that rivaled Lorelai's and Greg fought the urge to smile. James glanced over from gathering up the children's things and grinned at his best friend. Greg rolled his eyes and said, "Isaac, buddy. You need to go home and get Immy's monkey for her. Then when you come back tomorrow you can bring it to her and make her so happy."

This apparently changed Isaac's mind because he nodded and thought for a moment before saying, "'Kay Daddy, bye." Then before Greg could stop him, Isaac was squirming out of his arms and running towards James. James had turned away from watching Greg & Isaac, so when Isaac ran up beside him and yanked on his arm he spun around almost knocking the toddler down. Before Isaac fell James reached out and grabbed his shoulders and said, "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't see you there. You ready to go home?" Isaac nodded quickly and hugged James's leg. Greg looked his best friend in the eye and said, "Why does he like you so much better than me?" James laughed as he lifted Isaac into his arms and said, "Because I'm not evil like you. I think we have everything now don't we Nina?" Nina looked around the room again quickly and nodded as she said, "Think so Daddy, but where's Jay?"

James looked around again and then looked up at Greg and said, "That's a very good question. I thought he came with us. Did you see where he went Greg?" Greg went back over to the door and looked out into the hallway before answering. Half turning back towards James, Greg laughed and said, "He's down at the nurse's desk picking up chicks." James rushed over to the door and said, "Oh God, are you kidding me?"

Greg hadn't been kidding; Jay _was_ standing down at the nurse's desk sadly trying to flirt with one of the younger nurses. James blushed bright red and covered his face with his free hand as he said, "Well I guess we know who he got that from?" Greg laughed loudly as he signed the children out for the night and said, "He's a chip off the old block there Jimmy-boy. He couldn't be more your son, could he? Hell he's probably using the same lame lines you used to." James rolled his eyes at his best friend, but didn't argue.

As James & Greg got closer to where Jay was standing they heard him lamely attempting to compliment the nurse's outfit and they couldn't help but laugh. Jay spun around at the sound of his father and uncle's laughter and turned a deep shade of red. James went over and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and said, "I think you're still a bit young to be picking up girls James Gregory. Let's just get you home and someday I might teach you a better line to use." Jay looked up at Greg and before the older man could say anything Jay held up his hand and said, "Don't even go there Uncle Greg!" Greg could only laugh at the boy and ruffled his hair as they went back to Immy's room to say good night.

When they all got back to Immy's room they heard Lorelai's angry voice. James quickly opened the door and located Lorelai standing in the doorway to the room's private bathroom. She was on the phone almost yelling at whoever she was speaking to, "Damn-it I am not coming back over there tonight. My daughter is more important than a release form than you can sign yourself Andy. I don't know if I will be in at all tomorrow, it depends on if she is out of the hospital or not. Great then, have at it Andy. I'll deal with it when Imogen is better!"

James stared at his wife with a look of pure shock; he hadn't heard her speak to anyone like that in years. When she had closed the phone and slammed it down on the bedside table she looked back up at James and said, "She wanted me to come back over to sign a form that she can authorize herself. There is no way in hell I'm leaving Immy to go back over there so she can bitch at me some more for being married to an oncologist." Lore then looked down and saw Nina in her full on scolding stance and instantly said, "I'm sorry Nina, I know I shouldn't have talked like that. But Momma is very upset with her new boss and didn't make the best choice of words." Nina nodded at Lore's statement and said, "No more bad words Momma or I wash out your mouth!"

Greg; who was leaning against the wall, started to laugh and said, "Yeah Momma, no more bad words!" Lore glared up at Greg and told him, "Shut up Greg, I'm in no mood for your mouth!" Greg quickly shut his mouth and looked over at James, who was also still fumbling for words. It was very rare that Lore snapped so harshly at anyone. James finally regained his voice and said, "Lore, baby, calm down. Don't worry about Andy or work right now, just think about Immy." Lore sighed loudly and was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that. It was rude and uncalled for."

Dr. Patterson opened the door about that time and entered the room, interrupting the family's conversation. He sensed that he had come in at a bad time, but said, "I'm sorry everyone, but I need to ask some of you to go now. Imogen needs to rest and having everybody here won't let her rest. So whoever is staying will need to be quieter." James nodded and said, "Ok Matt, the kids and I will be out of here in a few." Dr. Patterson thanked James and left the room.

James then went over, pulled Lore into his free arm, and kissed her before saying, "Alright kid, we are going to head home. I'll bring back clothes for both of you in the morning and if you need anything else or if anything changes with Immy call, okay?" Lorelai laid her head against James's chest heavily after kissing him and said, "I will. Thanks old man, love you guys." She then leaned over and kissed Isaac. Nina was only a few feet away and asked, "Momma, you'll miss me too right?" Lorelai pulled away from James and turned around to face Nina before saying, "Of course we'll miss you sweetheart. Momma & Uncle Greg love you Nina-bell."

Nina looked up skeptically at Greg and he came across the room, leaned down and said, "Nina-bell, you know we love you. Can you do something for me tonight?" Nina nodded, so Greg said, "Can you & Isaac make sure that Atticus doesn't sleep in my bed? I don't want him tearing up my room while I'm gone and I know you guys will make him behave." Nina smiled and said, "I can do that? You're gonna let us stay in your room?" Greg nodded and said, "If Daddy says its ok then its ok with me. And then tomorrow can you pick out what T-shirt Daddy brings me? He'll want to make me dress like a grown-up and you guys know that I want my T-shirts." Nina again nodded and hugged Greg tightly.

20 minutes later James, Jay, Nina, and Isaac were on their way home and Lorelai & Greg were attending to their sick daughter Immy. Greg had whined until Lore agreed to call for a pizza and Immy agreed to try and eat some applesauce. While they waited for their pizza to be delivered Greg asked, "Ok Lore, tell me what is going on at work and why you don't like that Andy woman." Lorelai sighed heavily and said, "You're one to talk about not liking people." Greg shrugged and said, "That isn't new Lore, but you normally like everyone. So if you don't like her than something isn't right. What the hell is going on?"

Lore sighed again and said, "I don't know, I guess it's because she got my job. I was so ready for that job and I deserved it, but she got it. Why do you care if I like her or not Greg?" Greg thought quickly to come up with an excuse for wanting to know, but when he didn't have a quick retort Lore noticed. She eyed him for a bit and said, "There's something you're not telling me Dr. House!" Greg looked down at the floor and quietly said, "God, you're almost as bad as my mom. You two are the only two people I can't hide anything from." Lore raised an eyebrow and said, "There is something! Tell me what is going on." Greg rolled his eyes and thought for a bit before saying, "I have a thing for the one woman you can't stand – Andy."

**Next chapter: Lore's reaction to Greg's statement.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 9

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for MY original characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and ****review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: Lore's reaction to Greg's statement.

Lore sat there wide eyed and speechless for a few seconds and then without warning she stood and left the room. Greg didn't know if he should follow her or not, but as soon as the door closed Immy woke up and started to cry, so Greg stayed to comfort his daughter. At first Immy didn't want Greg and asked, "Where Momma?" Greg sighed sadly and said, "Momma went for a walk, I think she's kind of mad at Daddy right now." Immy did finally go to Greg, but said, "Bad Daddy, no make Momma mad." Greg half grinned at being scolded by the sick 2 year old and said, "I'm sorry baby. Want me to apologize to Momma and I'll talk to her about what made her mad." Immy nodded against his shoulder and before long she was again sound asleep.

Lorelai had gone to the elevators and soon found herself standing in front of the door to James's office. She fumbled through her keys and found the spare that James had given her for emergencies. Unlocking the door quickly, Lore slipped inside the office and relocked it behind herself. Not wanting to draw attention that someone was there, she left the light off and sat alone in the darkness. As she sat there blankly staring at the floor she thought, _'How could he do this? Andy is the one person I can't stand and of course Greg would have to fall head of heals for her! This is so typical of House; I just want to backhand him.'_

The longer and longer she sat there thinking, the angrier she became. That was until she got up and started pacing around the room and spotted something on James's desk. It was what looked like an invitation from one of James's friends at the hospital, but it was addressed to Dr. & Mrs. Wilson. This simple title stopped Lorelai in her tracks – _'Dr. & Mrs.'_ That's all Greg wanted – a wife. Sighing loudly Lore sat in James's chair and stared at the envelope, the contents didn't matter at all at the moment – all she could think about was how alone Greg was.

She still wasn't happy that Greg had chosen her annoying new boss to fall for, but her anger started to dissipate and within a few minutes was gone completely. Unsure about what she should do Lore sat in her husband's dark office for awhile longer before deciding to head back down to Immy's room. As Lorelai exited James's office, one of the nurses spotted her and at first must not have recognized her. The nurse quickly approached her and said, "Excuse me, but what are you doing in Dr. Wilson's office and just how did you get in there?" Lore spun around and saw who the nurse was and said, "Deb, it's just me, Lorelai. I was downstairs with Imogen & Greg and needed a break, so I came up here. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone I was here." Deb's attitude shifted and she said, "Oh Lorelai, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. So Imogen was admitted then? She looked awful when James had her up here earlier." Lore smiled sadly and said, "Yeah she did look pretty bad, so Dr. Patterson admitted her and Greg is hounding him to make sure he does he job."

Deb laughed and said, "Oh I bet House is all over Patterson. He will hound anyone to do their job for any patient, but when its one of your kids – wow, watch out. House will go into overdrive." Again Lore smiled and agreed with the nurse. She then explained that she should really get back down to Immy's room and excused herself, thanking Deb for her concern as she left. Lore then headed back to the elevator and went back to the 2nd floor.

When Lorelai reentered her sick daughter's room she saw Greg stroking Immy's hair lightly. She smiled slightly and cleared her throat to gain Greg's attention. Greg looked up and was surprised that Lore was back so quickly – normally when she was upset it was awhile before he expects to see her again. He sat up fully and quietly said, "Hey." Lorelai sat back down in a chair on the opposite side of Immy's bed and said, "Hi…" It was almost a full minute before either tried to speak again, but then they both started. Greg gave in and said, "Oh, sorry, you go first."

Lore took a breath before starting again and then said, "Ok here it is, I'm not happy that you like Andy, but I will do my best to get over my feelings if you want to go out with her. I want to see you happy Greg." Greg sat back in his chair and watched Lorelai for a bit, just trying to read her and see what her reasoning was. When Greg didn't see any hint of anger or teasing he said, "If you're sure Lore…" Lorelai nodded and attempted to smile, but Greg saw through the attempt and said, "I know its asking a lot, but thanks." Lore did smile this time and said, "Now how are we going to win her over for you?" Greg only laughed and shook his head.

Over at the house James was wandering up and down the hall trying to get Isaac to sleep. The boy was unusually fussy and missed his parents and sister. James had given him a warm bath, read him 5 stories and even told the boy he could stay in his father's room, but Isaac still didn't want to go to bed. Isaac did finally stop crying when James starting pacing the halls of the house. As James passed the doorway into the living room he heard Jay call, "Dad! Nina won't sit up and take her treatment. She said she isn't gonna let me do it, it has to be you!"

James entered the room and sat on the arm of the couch before saying, "Nina Katelynn, sit up here and do your treatment. I can't do it tonight, so Jay will and you are going to behave. Do you understand me young lady?" Nina had stopped her fighting and stared up at her father, trying to work up some tears. When Nina didn't answer James again said, "Nina, I'm not going to tell you again. Your crying isn't going to work, so either sit up or I'll give you a spanking." This time Nina instantly sat up and grabbed her breathing mask from Jay's hand and shoved it against her mouth. James rolled his eyes at his daughter's pouting and slowly stood. He again started pacing, trying to get the tired toddler to sleep.

20 minutes later Nina's treatment was over and she was already half asleep, but Isaac was still wide awake. James knew that Jay wouldn't be able to carry his sister up to her room, so he sat Isaac down on the couch next to Jay and said, "Here monkey, sit with Jay for a bit while Uncle Jimmy takes Nina upstairs." Isaac nodded and crawled onto Jay's lap while watching James pick up Nina and walk out of the room. Jay pulled his little brother against his chest and forced Isaac to lay his head on his shoulder. When Isaac was settled he said, "I know you miss Momma. I do too, but we need to get some sleep and we can go see her and Immy in the morning."

Jay felt Isaac take a deep breath and then say, "Daddy too?" Jay smiled, nodded and said, "Yep, we'll go see him too. Do you want to stay in his room tonight?" Isaac thought for a few seconds and then said, "Jay stay too!" Jay sighed and finally said, "Alright Isaac, we'll both stay in Uncle Greg's, sorry Daddy's room." Jay knew that Isaac didn't understand the thing about having the same mother and different fathers, so he always tried to use the right name when speaking to Isaac or Immy. Jay tried to figure how he would get Isaac to lay down while he went upstairs to change out of his clothes.

After 5 minutes of trying to come up with a way to accomplish his task Jay said, "Isaac, come on buddy, I need to go get changed for bed and then we will come back down here. Will that work for you?" Isaac yawned widely and nodded, so Jay stood the boy on the floor and they both headed upstairs.

As Jay & Isaac got to the top of the stairs James was closing Nina's door and coming out into the hallway. He went over to the boys and picked up Isaac as Jay said, "I talked him into going to sleep, but we are going to sleep in Uncle Greg's room. Is that okay Dad?" James nodded tiredly and said, "Sure Jay, that's fine. I'll take him back down and get things picked up in there. Just come down when you're ready." Jay nodded quickly and went to his room. James headed back down the stairs carrying the sleepy toddler.

10 minutes later Jay entered Greg's room and found his father laying Isaac down on the bed. James looked up and whispered, "He's almost out, go out in the hall for a bit, I want to talk to you." Jay nodded and went back out into the hallway to wait for his father. When James came back to the hall he leaned against the wall and said, "Thank you for all your help tonight Jay. I couldn't have done this without you." Jay blushed and smiled before saying, "It's nothing Dad. I know things are crazy with Immy being sick, so what's helping out a bit?" James grinned and ruffled his son's hair before saying, "When did you grow up so much? It seems just like last week you were begging for a sibling and here you are pitching in and helping get these kids to bed. Hey do you want to skip out of school tomorrow and come to the hospital to see Immy?"

Jay was surprised that he was being offered the chance to skip school, but said, "Whatever you think Dad, but I won't be able to stay with Immy all day. Where would I go for most of the day, I'm too old to go to the daycare." James thought for a bit and then said, "I'm sure we can find you something to do. Hey if you get really bored you could hang out with the ducklings like you did when you were little." Jay nodded and said, "Yeah that's cool. Hey tell me something, why do you guys call them the ducklings?" Again James thought for a few seconds and then said, "You know what, I'm not really sure why we started calling them that. I really don't even remember when we started it. It was probably a joke or something way back before you were born and it just stuck."

When Jay yawned widely James then said, "Ok you need to get some sleep if you're going with me to the hospital tomorrow. Good night buddy and thanks again." Jay nodded and said, "Sure Dad." James then pulled his son into a hug and kissed the top of his head before gently pushing the boy towards the door into House's bedroom. He stood there and watched Jay go into the bedroom and shut the door before James pushed up off the wall and went up to his own bedroom.

As turned off all the lights around the house and made sure all the doors were locked James thought about all the things that had happened so far that week. He remembered the conversation he had had with Greg about Lorelai's new boss and quickly grew uneasy about the situation. James knew that Lore wouldn't like the fact that Greg now had a thing for Andy, but he was also unaware that Lore & Greg had already talked through the situation at the hospital. James looked around the foyer once more and called, "Atticus, come on let's head upstairs boy." The dog came running from the living room and stopped at James's feet looking up at the man. James grinned and petted the dog's head before heading upstairs to bed.

Greg had told Lorelai that he would go up to his office and sleep so she could have some time alone with Immy. Lore started to refuse, but then saw the determined look in Greg's eye and finally said, "Ok, but keep your phone on so I can call if anything changes." Greg half smiled and nodded before saying, "Alright and try to get some sleep Lore." Lorelai nodded and watched Greg leave their daughter's room. Once he was gone Lore went over and turned the lights off. Glancing back over at Immy's bed, she watched her daughter peacefully sleeping. Dr. Patterson had given her some medicine that was meant to bring down her fever, but it had also put the 2 year old to sleep. Lore yawned widely as she went back over to the chair she had been sitting in; when she was again seated she looked at her watch and saw that it was barely 10 o'clock. She couldn't help but yawn a second time and decided that she would go ahead and try to sleep.

About 4 hours later at 2 AM Lorelai was awakened by the sound of Immy's screaming cry. Lore sat up quickly and looked around the room trying to familiarize herself to her surroundings. When she realized what the sound was she spun around and looked back to Immy. Imogen was now attempting to sit up and reach for Lorelai. Before Lore could hug her daughter to try and calm her, Immy started to cough violently. Lore looked for something to give Immy to drink, but all her coughing caused her to throw up. When Lorelai snapped back to reality and pressed the button to get a nurse's attention. She then started gently rubbing Immy's back to calm the frantic child.

When the nurse came in she quickly jumped to action to clear away the soiled bedding and check Immy's stats. While the nurse checked Immy over Lorelai stood back from the bed and called Greg's cell phone. Greg was fitfully sleeping in the chair up in his office, but jumped when he heard his cell phone. Flipping it open he heard Lorelai say, "Get down here, she's coughing and throwing up and just get down here."

Greg was on his feet and headed for the door before he even took a breath. His little girl was getting worse and he needed to find out what was causing the illness. Thankfully the elevator opened as Greg approached and he was alone on the ride down to the 2nd floor. When the doors opened Greg was surprised to find the nurses all rushing around and running for his daughter's room. This made the diagnostician pick up his pace and push through the small group of nurses in the hallway.

When he got to the door and slid it open Greg heard Immy's frantic crying and Lorelai attempting to soothe the young girl. Quickly processing what was going on, Greg was relieved to see that his daughter was no longer throwing up, but she looked dangerously pale as she clung to her mother. Lorelai was holding her as the nurses changed the bedding and doing her best to calm Immy. When Immy looked up and noticed Greg she reached for him and said, "Daddy!" Greg was at Lorelai's side immediately, took his daughter into his arms and said, "Its ok now sweetheart; Daddy's got you."

Greg placed a hand on Immy's back to try and calm her and felt the heat radiating off her small back. Looking up at Lorelai he said, "Her fever is spiking, the meds are not working." Lorelai sighed and looked into Greg's eyes questioningly. He was quiet for a few minutes before going over to the end of Immy's bed and grabbing her chart. As he looked through the information Greg ran theories in his head. He then asked, "Where are her blood tests? I want to see the complete blood work up." The nurse closest to him said, "We haven't done any blood tests on her Dr. House." He sighed loudly, rolled his eyes and ordered, "Well why the hell haven't you done them yet? Damn-it go get your stuff, you're going to do it now!" The nurses all bolted from the room and left the small family alone.

Lorelai looked very worried as she asked, "What do you think is going on? Why is she so sick?" Greg met her eyes and said, "I'm not sure Lore, but as soon as these nurses get their heads out of their asses we might have some tests results that can help us figure it out." One of the nurses returned and asked Greg to lay Immy on the bed. He gently placed her down and said, "The nurse needs to get some blood so we can see what's making our little Monkey so sick." Immy nodded slightly but looked terrified as she locked eyes with her father. She laid stone still as the nurse filled 3 vials of blood and did her best not to cry.

Once the nurse was finished she said, "Ok Immy, I'm all done now. I'll run these down to the lab and tell them to rush them." Greg nodded and said, "Full work up and have them page me when they're done." The nurse nodded and was gone. Greg leaned down and kissed his daughter's head before saying, "You did so good Monkey. Thank you for sitting so still. I'm going to go get you some medicine so you can sleep some more okay?" Immy sniffled and looked up at Greg before saying, "Hurts here now Daddy," and started rubbing her chest. Lorelai met Greg's eyes and saw the worried look now forming; she could also see the plan of action he was laying out. Greg nodded slightly at Lore and said, "After she goes to sleep in a bit I want to talk differentials with you." Immy pulled gently on Greg's hand, so he leaned down again and kissed Immy's head, said, "Daddy's going to make you feel better baby, I promise."

When Greg came back he had a couple of needles with him. Lorelai met his eyes and asked, "What are those?" Greg shrugged lightly and said, "Same kind of thing Patterson gave her, but it's a bit stronger. Hopefully it will knock her fever down and it will help her sleep." Lore nodded and watched as Greg injected the medicine into Immy's IV. It wasn't long until Imogen was again sleeping and her parents were both talking out what they thought was causing her illness. Greg was now pacing the room and thinking out loud as he said, "She has been coughing a lot for the past week, has she said anything about being in pain?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, not to me. Her breathing sounded funny, but I thought it was just her coming down with a cold or something and it was normal with the cough." Greg stopped at the end of the bed and silently watched Immy sleep for a few seconds before a nurse opened the door and said, "Dr. House, we have your daughter's blood test results." Greg spun around quickly and said, "Well give them here." Snatching them from the nurse's hand Greg spun back around and started scanning the levels. He began to quietly mumble as he processed the results and then when he got to a level that was out of wack he said, "That is way too high, so is that. I want to do a chest x-ray and see if its what I think." Lore jumped to her feet and said, "What do you think it is Greg?" Meeting Lorelai's concerned green eyes Greg quietly said, "Pneumonia."

**Next chapter: The next morning.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Making His Own Life**

Part: 10

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC(Lorelai) & House/?

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for MY original characters.

AN: This is a sequel to the story 'It's My Life'. Be an awesome person, **read and ****review**. A very special thanks to my Beta reader, she helps me thru my dreaded bouts of writer's block.

AN2: The next morning.

The next morning James's alarm was his 5 year old daughter jumping on his chest and half screaming, "Daddy, wake up!" James reached up and shoved Nina over onto her mother's side of the bed while saying, "Oh my God Nina, you can't do that to Daddy. You scared me half to death child!" Nina giggled and crawled back over to James and wrapped her little arms around his neck before saying, "Sorry Daddy." James hugged his daughter and laughed slightly before saying, "Alright baby girl, but no more scaring Daddy, okay?" Nina nodded against her father's shoulder and said, "'Kay Daddy, but get up now please! I wanna go see Immy." James rolled his eyes and said, "Alright young lady, let's get up and get the boys up too." Nina jumped from the bed and was out the door before James could even fully stand. He sighed heavily and quietly spoke to no one, "The joys of being 5."

A few minutes later James had gone to the bathroom and was headed downstairs when he heard the screaming voices of the children. Rushing into the kitchen James found Jay trying to be the adult in the room and telling his sister to sit down. Nina rarely listened to what her brother told her and was just starting to say, "Don't have to Jay, you're not the boss of me." James had quietly walked up behind his daughter and lifted her as he said, "He might not be the boss of you, but I am. So you are going to get up in a chair at the counter and eat your breakfast, do I make myself clear Miss Wilson?" Nina huffed and slid out of James's arms, then proceeded over to the counter and climbed into her seat. Isaac was still standing in the doorway to the hallway leading to Greg's room and looked very sad.

James went over and sat on the floor next to where Isaac was standing. He looked over and quietly said, "Hey monkey, tell Uncle Jimmy what's wrong." Isaac didn't look at James, but quietly said, "Want Momma." James knew that's what was bothering the boy and as he started to stand back up James picked Isaac up and said, "Well as soon as I can get a shower, we can all get dressed, and we get finished with breakfast, we'll head over to the hospital and see Momma, Daddy and Immy, okay little man?" Isaac nodded, but didn't look any happier, so James hugged him and went over to fix himself something to eat.

After James had finished his English muffin, he went over to the counter and said, "Okay guys, I'm going to go get a quick shower. Do you think you can be good and not kill each other for the next 15 minutes or so?" All three children nodded, so James said, "Thank you! And before you even ask Nina, yes you do have to listen to Jay. He is in charge until I get back down here, got it?" Nina huffed again and rolled her eyes, but said, "Alright Daddy." James tried to give Nina a harsh look, but couldn't hold his straight face for long before he started to laugh and had to leave the room.

20 minutes later James was headed back downstairs ready for work and hoping to find all the kids still behaving. When he didn't hear any voices at first he quickly got concerned and picked up his pace. Entering the kitchen James found 3 empty chairs at the bar where he had left the children sitting, but then he heard Atticus bark and turned in the direction from which it came. James looked down the hall for a second until he heard another noise and then he heard Nina's laughter and knew the kids had to be in Greg's room.

Leaning against the doorway James saw all three children crowded in front of Greg's closet rummaging through his clothing. James cleared his throat in an attempt to get someone's attention and succeeded when Isaac turned around and said, "We get Daddy's clowths." James nodded and started over towards the closet and said, "I see that, but can I help?" Nina shook her head and said, "NO DADDY! Uncle Greg said that you get boring stuff!" James laughed, held up his hands in defense and said, "Okay, sorry I asked, but can I at least see if the outfit matches before we take it to him?" To this suggestion Nina agreed and went back to her task.

James sat on the bench at the end of Greg's bed and watched the children continue to debate on which things to take. He then glanced at his watch and saw that they only had about a half hour before he needed to be at work. James stood up and grabbed one of Greg's duffle bags off the top shelf of the closet and said, "Okay guys we need to get this stuff packed up and you all still need to get dressed – we are running really late today! Come on, let's go get you all dressed and then we can make the final decision here."

Jay grabbed Isaac and they rushed upstairs to get dressed. James then picked up Nina and started back upstairs when Nina asked, "Daddy, you get stuff for Momma and Immy too?" James thought for a second and then said, "Uh no, I haven't gotten stuff for them yet. How about you get dressed really quick and then grab something for Immy and be sure to get her monkey. Then I will get some clothes for Momma and we'll put them in a bag to take with us." Nina headed for her bedroom to get dressed and James then went to his own room to pick out clothes for Lorelai.

Not even 10 minutes later the boys were entering the master bedroom fully dressed and ready to go. James turned around and said, "Okay guys, very good. Now um, Jay can you go put some food in the bowl for Atticus and Isaac can you go see where Nina is?" Both boys nodded and left the room, James had grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt for Lorelai and then remembered that she was wearing work clothes so she would need different shoes. Thinking to himself as he walked back to the closet, _'Damn-it it's confusing trying to dress a woman! She doesn't need any damn jewelry just some shoes.'_ When he had finally picked a pair of shoes James threw all of Lore's stuff into another duffle bag and went to find the children.

Stepping into the twins' bedroom James didn't see Nina, but said, "Nina-bell come on baby, we need to get going." Then from the far side of Immy's bed Nina's head appeared and said, "'Kay Daddy, but I can't find Immy's monkey!" James sighed and then remembered, "Nina, hey I think it's downstairs in the living room. Immy had it there yesterday morning before we left, remember?" Nina thought for a second and then stood up saying, "Yeah I 'member now. Here's Immy clothes Daddy, put them in the bag too!" Then before James could say a word Nina was gone, so he went over to where Nina had thrown out the clothes and packed them into the bag. He also grabbed some underclothes from the dresser and remembered that he hadn't gotten any for Lore, so he made a quick stop back in their bedroom to get hers.

By the time James got downstairs he had all the clothing for Lorelai & Immy packed, but needed to get Greg's bag finished up. Nina was in the kitchen throwing Immy's monkey on the counter next to James's keys when he entered the room and said, "Good you found it, now where are the boys?" Nina shrugged and took off towards Greg's room, so James followed. Again he found the boys in Greg's closet sorting through shirts. This time Jay grabbed on and said, "This one will work and Isaac get that black jacket off the chair." Isaac went over and yanked the suit jacket off the back of the chair and brought it over to James so he could fold it.

James folded it and tucked it into the Greg's bag and said, "Jay did you get a pair of jeans off the shelf too?" Turning back around Jay said, "Yep, here Dad. Let me just grab something outta the basket too." James grinned as he saw what Jay was remembering to get and said, "Good you thought of it too." Jay stuffed the clothing into the bag and said, "He has to have clean underwear Dad!" James rolled his eyes and quickly glanced at his watch. Surprised at the fact that they now only had 10 minutes before he was technically supposed to be at work James said, "Oh crap! Come on guys, we're gonna be late."

Zipping up Greg's bag Jay grabbed it off the bench and took hold of Isaac's hand before saying, "Okay Dad, let's go." Nina picked up James's brief case off the floor in the kitchen and said, "I got your case Daddy, I ready." James then grabbed the bag he had packed for Lorelai & Immy, looked around the room once more and said, "Okay do we have everything now?" All three children nodded so James picked up his keys and saw Immy's monkey. Grabbing the stuffed toy James handed it to Isaac and said, "Okay buddy, you're in charge of getting this to your sister. Can you do that for me?" Isaac took the monkey and nodded before saying, "Yup me can Unka Jimmy." James grinned and ruffled the toddler's hair. Then they all went out to the garage and climbed into the jeep.

At the hospital Eric, Allison, and Robert were all walking into the diagnostics conference room and didn't see House anywhere. None of them thought it was out of the ordinary at first, but then Foreman saw House's backpack sitting on the floor of the office and went in. Glancing around the room Eric didn't see House and even looked out on the balcony. Allison had followed Eric into Greg's office and was beginning to look worried. Robert had gone down to James's office to see if he was in yet and found that the door was still closed and locked, so he went back to House's office. Allison was now even more worried and grabbed her cell phone to call Greg.

Two floors down Greg was awakened by the annoying ring of his cell phone. Quickly realizing what it was Greg sat up and flipped it open, quietly barking into it, "This better be good!" Allison didn't know what to think at the hushed tone of Greg's voice, so she said, "Where are you?" Greg sat up fully and thought for a second before saying, "Cameron, is that you?" Allison rolled her eyes, but said, "Yes, now where are you?" Greg looked around the hospital room and said, "I'm in Immy's hospital room, where are you?" Ally gasped and said, "We're all upstairs. You did admit her! Oh my God, how is she?" Greg sighed and said, "Yeah princess, we admitted her and she has pneumonia. We were up most of the night, so I'm gonna hang up now and sleep." Before Allison could respond Greg hung up on her and turned his phone off.

Lore was half awake and said, "Was that Ally?" Greg nodded and groaned saying, "Yeah, the ducklings are upstairs. But I'm gonna go back to sleep now." Lorelai stretched and said, "Ok, but I'm going to go get some coffee. James is going to be here before long and I want to be back before he gets here." House nodded and watched Lore leave before he was again sound asleep, propped against his daughter's bed.

James & the kids pulled into the hospital parking lot and started to get out when Jay said, "Dad, what about my school? You need to call and tell 'em I won't be there." James had totally forgotten about that and said, "Oh yeah, good thinking. Let me do that right now." He quickly called Jay's school and explained that there was a family emergency and that Jay wouldn't be at school. Then they all climbed out of the jeep and James said, "Okay guys, we're going to take all the bags up to my office first and then I'll see about going to Immy's room." All the kids agreed and followed James into the hospital.

The elevator doors opened onto the 4th floor and the kids all ran out starting for James's office. Lisa Cuddy was standing at the nurse's counter and saw James & the children. She smiled at James and greeted all the children. Nina ran over and hugged Lisa's legs as she screamed, "Aunt Lisa!" Lisa crouched down and returned the girl's hug saying, "Hi sweetheart." Jay did say hi to Lisa, but continued on into the conference room when he saw Eric. Jay had brought his science homework and wanted to talk it over with Foreman. Isaac was still kind of shy around everyone, even though he knew pretty much everyone at the hospital, so he hid behind James's legs.

James then said, "Nina, why don't you go on in and see if Aunt Ally is in the conference room too while I talk with Aunt Lisa." Nina pouted momentarily, hugged Lisa's legs again, but then did as her father had asked. When Nina was out of hearing range James lifted Isaac into his arms and asked Lisa, "So how is Immy doing?" Lisa leaned back against the counter and said, "I haven't been in to see them yet this morning, I came up here to talk to the team. Want to go down together?" James thought for a second and then said, "Um, well let me go put all this stuff in my office and then I want to talk to the kids for a bit." Lisa nodded and offered to keep Isaac while James ran around. James then asked Isaac, "Will you stay with Aunt Lisa for a bit, Monkey?" Isaac silently nodded and went to Lisa, clinging onto her tightly.

Greg was startled awake by the sound of knocking on Immy's door. He quickly sat upright and instantly regretted it when he got a head rush. It took him a bit to focus his eyes on the doorway, but then saw Lorelai's boss, Andy, standing at the door. Greg stood and slowly approached the woman before saying, "Um, Lore's not here right now. She went to get some coffee or something, I was asleep when she told me. But do you want to wait or leave a message for her or what?"

Andy smiled at Greg's sleep-ruffled appearance and said, "I'll wait, I need to talk to her about a few things. I'm Andy, what's your name again?" Greg grinned at the woman and said, "I'm Greg House, we met before that night at the restaurant. But there were a lot of us there, so I don't expect you to remember me." Andy took a step closer to Greg and said, "No I do remember you, I've just been overwhelmed with new names lately and didn't want to call you the wrong name. So Greg House huh, wait, you're Dr. House! You have quite a reputation for being a jerk." Greg laughed and said, "Oh I see you have heard of me and yeah I do have some jerk-like tendencies."

Andy & Greg stood quietly chatting and slightly flirting until the door reopened and in walked Lorelai. She was struggling with the door and wasn't looking at them when she said, "God, there were about 900 people downstairs already this morning. What's it a freaking race to get to the coffee station first or something? Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway… here Greg I got you some coffee too." She then turned around and saw him talking with Andy. A streak of jealousy now raged through her as she crossed the room angrily saying, "What are you doing here Andy? I told you that my daughter was sick and that I wouldn't be in today. Did you think I was lying and you had to come check up on me?"

Andy took a few steps back from Greg and turned towards Lore before saying, "I needed your signature on some forms and thought we might be able to finish our conversation from the other day." Lore rolled her eyes and put the cups of coffee on a counter beside Immy's bed before saying, "Those damn forms can have your signature just as well as mine and I don't think right now is the best time to talk about my association with too many doctors at one hospital. I am not going to divorce my husband or stop speaking to my friends because you think it looks bad. I have children with 2 doctors at this hospital, who gives a shit Andy?"

Before Andy could respond Immy woke and started to cry, asking for Lore she said, "Momma, no yell." Lorelai sat on the edge of Immy's bed and pulled the tiny girl into her arms as she said, "I'm sorry sweetie, Momma will stop yelling. How do you feel this morning?" Immy wrapped herself around Lorelai before saying, "I's hot Momma." Greg approached the bed, felt his daughter's head and said, "Hey monkey, you do still feel warm, but not as bad as last night. How does your chest feel right now? Do you still hurt?" Immy looked up at her father as he spoke and thought for a minute before saying, "Kinda hurts."

Greg then reached for Immy and said, "Why don't we see about getting you a bath while Momma goes out into the hallway to talk to Miss Andy?" The comment was more directed at Lorelai and telling her to take her argument outside. Immy nodded and went to Greg, lying her head on his shoulder. Lorelai stood back up and motioned for Andy and herself to leave the room. Andy half smiled at Greg, but the left the room, closely followed by Lore. Greg then called for a nurse and asked for Immy to get a bath.

Lorelai led the way down to a waiting room just down the hall from Immy's room and sat down. Andy followed Lore and sat in a chair facing her. Lore was already angry and shouldn't have started the conversation, but did anyway, and was half shouting when she said, "You said you wanted to talk… so talk! You going to try and demand that I divorce my husband or what Andy? James is the father of 2 of my children and Greg is the father of the other 2, so they're both always going to be in my life." Andy was quiet for a bit, trying to think of the best way to apologize to Lore for what she had asked her the previous day. It was totally uncalled for and pretty much Andy's jealousy talking. Lore had the perfect life; a wonderful husband, great kids, awesome friends and there Andy was with no one and incredibly jealous.

But before Andy could say a word she saw a man quickly approaching and realized he looked familiar. She just couldn't quite place his name. When he got to them he quickly said, "Lorelai, what the hell is going on?" Lore quickly stood and said, "James! When did you get here?" The man Andy now knew as James said, "I just got off the elevators and heard your screaming. Now tell me what is going on!" Andy also stood, held up a hand to stop either from speaking and said, "This is my fault, I made some demands at work yesterday and it was totally uncalled for. I need to apologize and would like to explain myself if that would be alright?"

James & Lorelai both nodded so Andy continued, "Well first off Lorelai I would like to apologize for what I said yesterday. I have no right to tell you who you can be friends with or marry. I am very happy for you that you have such a great group of friends and someone who appears to be a wonderful husband like James. The reason I am here this morning isn't for the forms you are thinking, I have new insurance forms and also the paperwork to get you a raise – all which do require your signature before I can send them to corporate today." Lore stood there speechless for a few seconds before James nudged her and said, "Kid, say something."

Lorelai shook her head to put her thoughts back together and looked up at James, then over at Andy before saying, "Um yeah, uh I'm sorry Andy. I have a habit of overreacting and when it is a situation that involves one of my kids its even worse. So I'm sorry too, but wow you are giving me a raise even after I act like I do. Thank you Andy." Andy smiled and said, "I might not be a wife or mother, but I understand wanting to protect what is yours and that's all you were doing Lorelai."

15 minutes later Lore was walking Andy to the elevators and was saying, "I'm not sure when I'll be back yet. It all depends on how Imogen is doing and when she's released from here. So I'll call you and keep you updated on everything." Andy then said, "That's fine Lorelai, just take care of your family." She then got on the elevator and was gone. James walked up behind his wife and kissed the top of her head before saying, "See she's not totally evil kid." Lore looked up at James and laughed before saying, "Ok, you're right, whatever. Where are my kids, old man?"

James rolled his eyes and said, "They're upstairs with Lisa & the ducklings. I wanted to see how things were before letting them loose down here. Do you think Immy's ready for her brothers and sister?" Lore shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. Why don't we go back down and see what Greg thinks?"

On their way back to Immy's room they saw a nurse rolling Immy's bed back into her room with a soaking wet toddler wrapped in layers of blankets. Looking at each other quickly James & Lore both jogged the rest of the way to Immy's room and found Greg standing inside. Lore was the first to speak and said, "Greg, what is going on?" Greg sighed and said, "Her fever wasn't coming down so I took her down for a cold bath. I thought about an ice bath, but couldn't bring myself to put her through that."

When Immy saw Lorelai back in the room she started to cry and reached for her mother saying, "Momma, I's cold. Daddy makes me." Lore made eye contact with Greg and saw the guilt in his eyes before he left the room. Lore then went over to Immy's bed and sat down on the end as she said, "Baby, don't get mad at Daddy. He had to get your fever down and I know he's sorry for making you do that. Come here and let me help you get warm and dry." Immy struggled to get out of her layers of blankets and into her mother's arms.

Lore pulled a couple blankets up around Immy and quietly asked, "What do you think about seeing Jay, Nina, & Isaac? Uncle Jimmy brought them all here to see you, but if you want to sleep for awhile it can wait." Immy pulled away from Lore slightly and looked up at James, who was standing on the opposite wall. She smiled slightly and said, "Dey here?" James nodded and approached the bed as he said, "Yup, they're up in my office. Would you like me to go get them?" Immy looked back at Lore who also smiled and she then nodded and said, "Yeah, get dem Unka Jimmy." James grinned and said, "Yes ma'am, I'll be right back with Jay, Nina, & Isaac." As James left the room Immy laid her head back on her mother's shoulder.

In the hallway James spotted Greg pacing and approached his best friend. Greg looked up and saw James, but didn't say a word. James watched Greg for a few more steps before saying, "She's alright. She's totally past it now. We told her that Jay, Nina, & Isaac are here to see her and she perked right up. You want to come upstairs with me and get them? I also brought you some clean clothes if you want to grab a shower." Greg nodded and said, "Ok, yeah I'll come up with you." James grinned and walked with Greg to the elevators.

**Next chapter: The kids all get to see Immy.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys –_

_I just wanted to let you know what's going on and that I'm still alive; just not writing._

_I'm so stuck and uninspired right now. I've tried and tried to write, but nothing works. I have no ideas and have no clue where to take this story._

_That's kind of why I'm writing this message to you, my readers. I wanted to see if you had any ideas, input, criticisms… whatever for me. Maybe that will get my creative juices flowing again._

_Just review this chapter or whatever and give me some feedback – plz guys!! I need some help and yeah this means you too BETA (love ya!)_

_I really do wanna write and maybe it's the recent lack of House (via the writer's strike) that's got me stalled out, but I can't blame them entirely – I wasn't writing at the beginning of the season either. Oh who knows…_

_Thanks guys!_

_Mliz_


End file.
